Explorers of Sky
by Thiswonderfulworldendswithyou
Summary: Cyndaquil knows she was a human, but what thrust her into a world where only Pokemon lived? Why was she even a Cyndaquil at all! Befriending Riolu, she joins Wigglytuff's Guild, where she and Riolu will work as an exploration team. Completing jobs, helping Pokemon... Seems simple right? But who knew that her arrival in this Pokemon world was linked to something much bigger.
1. Chapter 1 A Human?

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:**

**Explorers of Sky**

** This is my first fan fiction I am writing. It's based off of my Explorers of Sky game (That someone stole :( ). So, sorry if you find anything wrong! And, I named the team in the fanfic the same as the one in my game! Rate and Review! I want to know if the fic's good or not! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**Part 1**  
**A Human?**

A ferocious storm came across the sea. Lightning boomed and waves crashed against a small boat. The human and her Pokemon were on the verge of falling off. She shouted to her Pokemon to hold on, but a powerful wave struck the boat. The girl let go of the boat's mast, and her Pokemon tried to grab her hand, only missing by not even an inch. She tried to stay conscious as she watched her Pokemon search the waters around the boat for her, and she soon blacked out…

Riolu approached Wigglytuff's Guild, trembling with fear. _I HAVE to try. I've always wanted to join and have my own team! Gotta try my best…_, Riolu thought, _Not like anyone else is here to support me…_ He stepped onto the grate in front of the entrance to the Guild, and a voice shouted from the bottom.

Diglett looked up from the tunnel beneath the grate and shouted, "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!…It's a Riolu! It's a Riolu!"

From hearing his name, Riolu jumped and ran down the hill away from the Guild. He ran through the crossroad and straight for the beach.

Riolu looked out at the sea, waiting.

"I can't wait to see the Krabby! At least it'll clear up my sadness…" Riolu said to himself, remembering what had happened a few moments ago at the Guild. Bubbles began to come into the air, and when Riolu peered at the edge of the cliffs, he could see the small Krabby blowing bubbles. Riolu watched as the bubbles began to glisten as they reached the sunset.

"Wow! The shining bubbles really add to this beautiful view!", he said. _Maybe someday, I'll be brave enough to enter the Guild without chickening out, and this would happen when that day came!_, Riolu thought. Then, he saw something move from the corner of his eye. As he approached the figure, he realized it was a Cyndaquil, lying unconscious, and ran to its side.

She slowly looked up, and saw a Riolu looking at her, his eyes widening.

The Cyndaquil quickly sat up, and Riolu said to her, "Hello there!"He wondered why he was a little nervous after seeing her finally wake up.

Cyndaquil shouted, "Y-You're a Riolu and you c-can talk!"

Riolu almost jumped back from her sudden outburst, but then he thought, _N-No. I have to be cooler than I was trying to be at the Guild!_

So, he tried to calmly ask her, "Yeah. Of course, Pokemon CAN talk. Didn't you know that? You're a Cyndaquil. "

After he said that, Cyndaquil started looking at herself and realized she was a Pokemon. "Ahhh! I'm a Pokemon!"

"Of course you are! How could you not know?"

"But I was HUMAN!"

Riolu was a bit startled by what she said. _She was a human? Is she sick or something? Maybe she has amnesia…_Riolu thought to himself.

While he thought, Cyndaquil looked at the bubbles that floated around them and said, "H-hey. These are some pretty bubbles…"

Riolu came back to his senses and, trying to change the subject, replied, "Yeah. The Krabby up there on those cliffs blow them every afternoon, and I always come around here to watch the bubbles float around."

After a long watch at the bubbles, Riolu asked, "So you said you were human, huh?"

Cyndaquil turned to him and told him, "Yes. I was out on this boat with my Pokemon, and…" She told him the events that transpired before she landed on the beach. "I fell off of the boat, and blacked out. Then, I ended up here and met you."

"Wow, I'm not sure if I can believe you even after hearing your story… Maybe you have amnesia, and you thought you were a human, a-and you were with another Pokemon-" Riolu stopped, knowing he was about to ramble if he started talking without knowing what else to say.

"But it's true! I was a human!" Cyndaquil said.

"Probably a mystery I have to solve too…" Riolu told her.

"A…mystery?" She questioned. He took out a stone with a strange insignia on it.

"I call it my 'Relic Fragment'. I just found it lying around and thought about what it is for awhile. That's why I want to form a Pokemon Explorer Team! So I can solve this mystery!" He shouted, feeling determined. "Maybe if you join my team, we can even find out how you turned into a Pokemon and why!"

Cyndaquil thought about it for a moment. _Well, I don't know what else to do …and I don't even know what I CAN do at all now that I'm a Pokemon, so I guess I have to say…_ "Yes." She finally said.

Riolu pumped his fist into the air and hugged her tightly, and kept saying, "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

He then realized Cyndaquil was almost his height if she was standing, but smaller if she was on all fours._ Not your average-sized Cyndaquil…_ Riolu thought. He let go of her and said, "C'mon! I'll show you the Guild! Then, something pushed the two Pokemon backwards, and two Pokemon appeared before them.

"Gee, you'd think stealing from two weak Pokemon would be too easy, he-he-heh!" Zubat laughed.

"Whoa-ho-ho! That seems like a good treasure for the boss, eh?" Koffing said.

"We'll just be taking this!" Zubat took the Relic Fragment and put it in a treasure bag.

Riolu jumped up and cried, "H-hey! Give it back! That's my personal treasure!"

"Like you would even have the guts to fight us, he-he!" Zubat said, flying into the cave near them.

"If you want it so badly, come and get it! Whoa-ho-ho!" Koffing said, and he followed Zubat into the cave.

Riolu was beginning to tear up, and he turned to Cyndaquil and asked, "C-Cyndaquil, you have to h-help me!"

"A-Alright, but you're gonna have to help ME later!" She couldn't bear to see Riolu in tears, so she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her into the cave. Riolu was surprised by this, and after his tears dried up, his cheeks had a small tinge of pink on them.

Cyndaquil and Riolu walked into the first room after entering the cave.

Cyndaquil let go of Riolu's hand and asked, "W-What's this place?"

Riolu, trying to hide the small blush that was still on his face, replied, "It's Beach Cave, a mystery dungeon. Mystery dungeons are places where Pokemon can explore. Each dungeon has a floor that changes every time you leave, so it's always a random floor you're on. Right now, we should be able to get through, but we can only carry one item…"

"D-Don't worry, we'll make it. And we'll get your Relic Fragment back for s-sure!" Cyndaquil said.

Soon enough, they were on the last floor, and they both leveled up before. In the last room, the duo found Zubat and Koffing.

"He-he-heh! Hard to believe the chicken made it down here!" Zubat said.

"Whoa-ho-ho! It was probably that Cyndaquil who helped! That little chicken couldn't hurt a fly!" Koffing taunted.

Riolu, now angered, shouted, "I could hurt you guys easily! Now give me back my Relic Fragment!" The four Pokemon battled, and Koffing and Zubat were beaten. The Relic Fragment fell out of the bag as Zubat tumbled down, and Cyndaquil caught it before it hit the ground.

"C-can't believe we got beat by two wimps…" Zubat mumbled.

"Let's go to the boss! He'll know what to do!" Koffing said. After that, they both "ran" back to the entrance of the cave. Riolu helped Cyndaquil out of the cave and he started asking her about their team.

"So, Cyndaquil. What do ya want to name our exploration team?" She thought about it and suggested "Team FlameFist! Cuz I'm a Fire-type a-and you're a Fighting-type!" "Good idea! C'mon, I'll show you to the Guild!" Riolu took Cyndaquil back to the entrance of Wigglytuff's Guild.  
"S-So, how do we get in?" Cyndaquil asked, glancing at the barred entrance to the Guild.

"You have to step on that grate and wait for the Pokemon to identify you. Then, they'll let you in!" Riolu explained. She watched him, and Riolu knew she was waiting for him to walk onto the grate. Cyndaquil started looking at the view around the hill. Riolu was still nervous from the last time he tried to go in. _Oh man, I don't know if I can do this!_, Riolu thought, _N-No! I can't back down now! Not with Cyndaquil here!_ He glanced quickly at Cyndaquil, who was facing the opposite direction, and he started to have the pink tinge return to his cheeks. Riolu shook his head, trying to shake away his blush and stepped onto the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!…It's Riolu! It's Riolu!" Diglett shouted from underneath.

"Let 'em in!" a Loudred shouted. The bars blocking the entrance started to lift up, and Riolu went inside.

He shouted to Cyndaquil, "C'mon, Cynda!"_ Cynda? That's a strange nickname for me…_Cyndaquil thought. She stepped onto the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!…It's…It's a Cyndaquil I think!" Diglett said, sounding confused.

In the tunnel beneath the grate, Loudred was shouting at Diglett, "What do you mean 'I think'? You should KNOW!"

He looked up the grate and yelled, "LET 'EM IN!" The duo entered the Guild for the first time.

"W-Wow! I can't believe that the G-Guild is actually UNDERGROUND!" Cyndaquil said. Riolu was smiling, trying to keep his excitement from bursting like Cynda. When she was looking around, he was smiling quietly to himself, amused by her happiness.

When they were on the ground floor, Chatot came by and chirped, "Ah! You two must be the two new recruits that came by today!"

Riolu said, "Yeah! We wanted to make an exploration team! Are we allowed to?"

"Of course! By all means! Let me just take you to the Guildmaster. If he approves, I will give you your first mission tomorrow!" Chatot squawked happily, and he showed them into a small room on the ground floor, where a Wigglytuff was standing in the back of the room.

"Oh! Hellooooo! Welcome to the Guild! I am the Guildmaster, Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff said and smiled gleefully.

"So, I am guessing you wanna make your own team, huh? Well, I am happy to approve, friends! Let's all be friendly friends, friends!" Chatot smiled, but when he turned to Cyndaquil and Riolu, he had a serious face and said, "Now, be careful you two. The Pokemon are becoming more aggressive in the dungeons, and are causing more trouble! Now then..." Chatot placed a box in front of the duo's feet, and Riolu slowly opened it. Inside was a map of the world (not many places were marked on it), two Explorer ribbons, an Explorer badge, and a treasure bag. In the bag was a Joy Ribbon and a Silver Bow.

"Those two items are special! Use them and they'll boost your stats! Have an absolutely, incredible, super-duper fun time!" Wigglytuff shouted, having a huge smile on his face.

"Come with me. I shall show you both to your room." Chatot told them, and the two Pokemon followed him into a hallway, which led to three different rooms. They walked to the room across from the entrance to the hall and saw two straw beds with a circular twig-like window.

"This is where you will live from now on until you graduate from the Guild. Loudred will come back every morning to wake you both up. Oh my word, it's already nighttime! Time to sleep for your mission tomorrow! Goodnight!" Chatot chirped and left the room, lighting the lanterns lying on the ground.

"OK, Cynda. Guess he's right. Let's get some sleep." Riolu laid on the bed close to the wall and Cyndaquil laid on the bed near the entrance.

"S-So I guess we have to do some tiring work tomorrow, huh?" She said.

"Ha, yeah. I wonder how long it'll be until we finally graduate! We're gonna become stronger and might even evolve!" Riolu said to her. "Man, I can't wait to start our new adventures, Cynda!"

"H-hey! If you're gonna call me C-Cynda, then I'll just call you...um...Rio!"

Riolu turned his head away from her, slightly embarrassed, and told her "Well...erm, Ok then! If that's what you wanna call me!"

" G'Night Rio!"

" G'Night Cynda!"

**Somewhere far, far away...**

He walked up to the turning floating gear and quickly swiped it. All around him, the rain stopped in mid air, and the leaves of the trees stopped rustling.

"Hm. Hard to believe one gear could stop time in a whole area. Oh well. It is for the good of everyone."

The mysterious Pokemon started walking back out of the forest. In the team's room, Cyndaquil murmured, "...The gear...it's gone..."

* * *

**Wow. This is longer than I expected! Yay! I wanted to split this up into two parts since this is the first chapter, but it's long enough already! The chapter told**** you the name of my team, and I think it suits the two (Cyndaquil and Riolu) types perfectly! I am not sure if its going that well, but with school and band and all, I am busy! Chapter 2 is up next!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 The Team's First Mission

**Chapter 2**

**The Team's First Mission**

**Chapter 2 is based on the first mission you receive in Sky one your first morning at the guild. The words aren't like the ones from the actual game, just so you know. And another thing, if you didn't know how to say it, Riolu's nickname-Rio- is pronounced R-I-O. Rio. Like each letter. Well, here goes Chapter 2!

* * *

**

"HEY! RISE AND SHINE, YOU TWO! HURRY UP!" Loudred shouted. Riolu and Cyndaquil woke up and jumped, startled by Loudred's, well, loud voice.

"Ohhhh. G'morning, Cyndaquil." Riolu said, shaking his head to clear up his ears and shake off his drowsiness.

Cynda did the same thing and replied, "G-Good morning Rio." The sunlight streamed out of the window, which is strange, considering they are underground. That, or the window was built into the wall and was on the side of the light shined bright in Cynda's eyes.

"Ah! We're late Cynda!" Riolu realized.

"Well, let's go Rio!" Cynda told him, running out of the room with Riolu behind her.

"We made it…" Riolu said.

"It seems everyone is present." Chatot chirped. "Alright, everyone! The rules!"

"A ONE! A TWO! A ONE, TWO THREE!", the other guild members shouted.

"ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Alright, apprentices! Get to work!" Chatot shouted. The apprentices walked up the ladder to the second floor to choose jobs. Sunflora and Bidoof walked up to Team FlameFist.

"Hiya! I'm Sunflora! This is Bidoof!" She introduced, and she whispered to Cynda and Riolu, "…and he's a bit shy."

"H-Hwuut? I-I am not!" Bidoof said.

"But Sunflora, we should get a job now."

"Oh, OK! See ya later you two!" They both climbed up the ladder, and Chatot approached the team.

"Well, now that you've met one team, let me help you choose a job! Follow me."

At the job bulletin board, Chatot said, "You can choose a job from this board to rescue or get an item for a Pokemon. You can get items and money for completing jobs. However, if you are defeated in a dungeon-"

"Don't worry! I told her everything she needed to know!" Riolu interrupted, happy that he had talked to Cynda about everything, including how happy he was that she joined-

"Alright then. Now, let me see…hmm…Ah-ha! Simple and easy enough! This is your job for today." Chatot told them the job. Their job was to retrieve a Spoink's lost pearl in a place called Drenched Bluff.

"WHAT? Our job is to just pick up an item someone dropped? I was hoping for something more adventurous…" Riolu said, a bit disappointed.

"QUIET!" Chatot snapped. Rio became quickly quiet. "This is the easiest job on the board so far. When you go up in ranks, you'll find more jobs. But for now, this is your job! So get to it!" Chatot squawked, and he went down the ladder back to the ground floor.

Riolu turned to Cyndaquil and said, "You don't talk much do you?"

"N-No. When I was human, I was shy…" Cyndaquil told him. _The shy part I can believe, but being human?_ Riolu thought.

"Well ya can't help the way you are, but you should try speakin' up a bit. Just in case we get into trouble."

"S-Sure. OK Rio let's go!"

She grabbed his hand again, causing him to blush again, and she dragged him out of the Guild to the Crossroads.

"W-Wait!"Cyndaquil shouted. Just as Riolu was about to walk out of the Crossroad to the path to Drenched Bluff, she ran up to him and handed him the Joy scarf, and she put the Silver Bow on the side of her head.

"Thanks, Cynda!" Riolu said, and he wrapped the scarf around his neck. After they put their accessories on, they set off for Drenched Bluff. Soon, the duo reach the entrance of the cave.

"Well, we're here. Are you ready Cynda?"

"Y-yeah. Let's go Rio." On that note, they entered the cave. There were many rock and water type Pokemon in the cave, and the Team was having a bit of trouble, especially Cyndaquil. Her type was a disadvantage against the rock and water type Pokemon attacking them, so Riolu had to cover for her most of the time.

"R-Rio? Can we wait for a bit? W-We ran out of Oran Berries a while ago, and I'm really tired... Can't we wait for a few minutes?"

"Sure, I guess. We are close to the item and it's on this floor. We'll wait as long as it takes for you to heal!" Riolu assured her.

"T-Thanks..."

After waiting a few minutes for her to heal, the two walked around the floor, searching a few rooms for the pearl. They finally reached the last room, which had the pearl lying in the corner. Once they entered the room, however, two Omanyte surrounded them. The female Omanyte used its regular attack on Riolu, but the male one used Water Gun on Cyndaquil, and she was hurt pretty bad. She ate a Blast seed, which knocked out the Omanyte she was facing instantly. Riolu hit the last Omanyte with a Quick Attack, knocking it out. Cyndaquil picked up the pearl and Riolu looked at the Explorer Badge, which was glowing.

"Do ya wanna head back now, Cynda?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm too tired to k-keep going."

So, they both touched the badge and were transported out of the dungeon. Back at the Guild, Spoink was waiting for them on the second level.

Once they appeared in the room, Spoink said, "Oh, Team FlameFist! Thank you so much! I can't believe it! I have my precious pearl back! Thank you! Before I forget, here's your reward!"

Team FlameFist received a Power Band and 3,000 Poke.

After Spoink climbed up the ladder, Cyndaquil grabbed Riolu's hands into hers and jumped up and down happily, and she said, "Oh Riolu! This is great! We completed our first job!"

Riolu realized what she was doing and he joined her, saying, "And we're rich too! 3,000 Poke! For OUR team!" Just then, Chatot climbed up from the ground floor, and Riolu whisked his hands away from Cyndaquil quickly, trying to hide his blush again by covering his cheeks.

Cyndaquil, not noticing Riolu do this, asked Chatot, "Y-Yes Chatot? Is there something you need?"

"Actually, yes. I am here to collect the Guild's share of the money." He took a lot of Poke out of their Treasure Bag, leaving only 100 Poke inside.

Riolu saw this and cried out, "H-Hey! Why are you taking most of our money?"

"It is the Guild rule. Most of the money a team receives goes to the Guild. We don't want to go bankrupt for one thing, you know! Without money, we wouldn't be able to fund for the Guild, AND we wouldn't be able to give you dinner every night either!"

Then, seeing that Riolu was still blushing a bit, Chatot also whispered to Riolu, "Oh and...don't try anything on her. She still seems more new. Plus, considering her size and your current level, she seems far out of your league!"

Riolu's blush started to deepen when Chatot said this, and when the bird saw this too, he started chuckling under his breath and proceeded to climb down the ladder.

"Oh poor Riolu. So caught up in something like this already", Chatot said to himself, laughing quietly to himself.

Back on the second floor, Cyndaquil asked, "What was Chatot saying?"

"Huh? What? Nothing!" Riolu told her nervously. "Well, Cynda it seems that we have the rest of the afternoon. So, I guess I can show you to the people in Treasure Town now!"

"Oh. O-Okay. Since we don't h-have anything else to do, I guess it would b-be okay." Riolu led her out of the Guild towards Treasure Town for a tour.

* * *

**Extra**

**Treasure Town Tour**

****** This is the first extra I am adding. I add extras when the chapter is too short. In this Extra, Riolu shows Cyndaquil around Treasure Town. The Kecleon Brothers, Duskull, and Kangaskhan are introduced. The rest of the shops and the Dojo are going to be introduced later in another Extra.

* * *

** "Well, here we are! Treasure Town!" Riolu said to Cyndaquil.

There were many Pokemon walking around and shops. The two walked over to the shop called the Duskull Bank. This shop was built to look like the owner, Duskull, and the top had two "eyes holes" and a red light coming out, like a real Duskull.

"...Hello. Welcome to Duskull Bank. Would you...like to make an account?"

"S-Sure. What do we do here?" Cyndaquil asked.

"You can deposit your money here...after exploring. If you...are defeated in a dungeon, the money you have here...will be safe."

"S-So sorry to disappoint you, Duskull s-sir", Cyndaquil said nervously. "R-Riolu here was just showing m-me around Treasure Town."

Duskull replied, "...It is fine. Just so you know...some shops are unavailable at the moment. Now...Have a good day." Cyndaquil walked back to Riolu, who was only staring at her the whole time.

"Riolu, to the next shop p-please." Riolu nodded his head and showed her to The Kecleon Brothers Item Shop. There were two Kecleon at the shop, but one of them was purple, meaning it was a shiny Pokemon.

"Oh, why hello there, Riolu!" said the normal Kecleon.

"Who is this little girl?" asked the shiny one.

"This is Cyndaquil. We just formed an exploration team! So, I'm showing her Treasure Town." Riolu told them.

"N-Nice to meet you." She said. "We are glad to be of service! Here, have an Oran Berry and Apple!"

"Have a Luminous Orb too! It'll show you the whole floor of a dungeon, and they are rare to come across in the dungeons around Treasure Town!"

"T-Thank you" Cyndaquil said, placing the items into the Treasure Bag.

Riolu piped up and finally said, "Sorry guys, but we have to go now. I only have to show Cynda Kangaskhan's Storage and we're done for the day."

"Okay, Rio. Good bye, K-Kecleon Brothers."

"Bye you two!"

"See you soon!" Riolu and Cyndaquil walked towards Kangaskhan's Storage, where the mother-like Pokemon was watching over.

When they walked up to her, she said, "Oh, hi there, Riolu! Who's your little friend?"

Cyndaquil told her, "M-My name is Cyndaquil."

Riolu smirked a bit and added, "You can also call her Cynda, 'cuz that's my nickname for her!"

Cynda looked at him and told Kangaskhan, "A-and I call _him _Rio!" Kangaskhan laughed, since they had given each other pet names already.

"How cute! Now, about my store here, you can store your items here. Like Duskull's shop, if you are defeated in a dungeon, the items here will be safe! You can also find my Kangaskhan Stones near the entrance to a few dungeons! Oh, look! The sun is setting already! Maybe you kids should head back and get some rest."

Riolu glanced at the setting sun and told Cyndaquil, "Yeah. I think we should go now, Cynda. Let's go back to the Guild for dinner. Bye Miss Kanga!"

"Good bye you two! Have fun at the Guild!" Kangaskhan said to the two Pokemon.

Back at the Guild, everyone was beginning to get ready for dinner. The Guild's entrance was once again and all of the Guild members were on the ground floor. Chatot and Wigglytuff were chatting in front of the Guildmaster's Chamber and the other teams were scattered around the room, talking to each other. Riolu and Cyndaquil were talking to each other near the ladder.

"So Cynda, do ya like your first day here?"

She glanced back at him and said, "Pretty w-well..."

"When are ya gonna stop stuttering at the beginning of each sentence?"

"W-When I am actually used to being a Pokemon! I was better at being a h-human!" Riolu heard her shout it out again and flinched slightly.

"Oh. Erm...well, what can you remember about being a human?" She stared at the ground silent.

"Do you remember your family?" Cynda continued to stare, and Riolu soon realized what the sad look on her face meant.

"Oh! Um...sorry for asking. Well, how did they...you know?"

She looked up at him and was about to say something when Chimecho chimed and said, "Dinner's ready!"

The members walked into the mess hall and sat at the table, plates filled with berries and apples covering them.

Chatot sat down and shouted out, "...LET'S EAT!" After that, everyone dug into their food. Riolu looked at Cynda while he was eating his food and saw her sad face. When dinner was over, everyone headed back to their rooms.

When they sat on their beds, Riolu looked at Cynda and said, "Hey Cynda, I'm sorry about asking about your family."

She glanced back up at him and told him, "It's okay. It's not like I can even see them again, even if they _were _alive. The only thing I can do now is just be a Pokemon."

Riolu said to her a little happily, "Hey, at least you didn't stutter this time!"

Cynda smiled a bit and said, "So you WANT me to stutter?"

"W-What? No! It's just nice to hear you say things without stuttering! It's nice to hear your voice all the time!" He realized what he just said and had that same, strange pink on his cheeks.

Luckily, it was dark enough that she couldn't see the pink on his face, so she giggled and just said, "Good night Rio!"

Riolu replied, "G'Night Cynda!", and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**End of the second chapter! I haven't been able to do this since school and all, and I have to try to remember things from the game (or just look the videos of the game on Youtube.) BUT remembering is more fun! And do I 3 Pokemon! So ANYWAYS, on to Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3 We're Late!

**Chapter 3**

**We're Late!  
**

**Hello again! I can't believe I even made a chapter 3! That's a big shock for me! I have bronchitis right now, so I wouldn't be awake enough to write without falling asleep. So, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

"UP AND AT EM! IT'S MORNING!" Loudred shouted. Cyndaquil and Riolu woke up, their heads spinning from Loudred's booming voice. Cyndaquil jumped out of bed, not used to the loud 'good morning'.

"Ohhh... Good morning, Cyndaquil." Riolu said while shaking his head slowly.

"HURRY UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Loudred yelled at the Team.

"O-Oh no! We have to g-get going!" Cyndaquil said, running out of the room without Riolu.

_Even when she is in a hurry, she STILL stutters! _Riolu thought to himself, and continued to shake his head and rub his eyes. He ran into the ground floor alone, since Loudred somehow had walked out quietly while he was thinking. In the room, Chatot and the other members were already finished shouting out the rules as an exploration team.

" Alright, everyone! Get to work!" Chatot squawked out over the room. When the other teams had left, Chatot came over to Riolu.

"Where have you been? You missed the rules... BUT since you are still new to this place, I will let you go. Just don't do it again! You are lucky Cyndaquil had made it for the other half of the rules!"

"U-Um... Excuse me? Chatot, sir?" Cyndaquil said, coming up to the two after waiting near the Guildmaster's door quietly.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I was w-wondering if we were going to g-get another job today?"

"Me and Cynda could use a harder job you know! We're not THAT weak!" Riolu said, standing next to Cynda and playing with his bow.

"NOT YET! You two have only finished this one job! You both are going to have to train if you are going to be able to handle the tougher Pokemon in the dungeons! So, come with me to get your next job for today." Chatot squawked and climbed up the ladder.

He led them over to the job board and started looking over the list of jobs. After a few seconds, he plucked a paper off the board and showed the job to them.

" 'I need help! I fainted after being attacked in Drenched Bluff! I'm on Floor 6! Please help! From, Sandshrew.' That is your job for today. Get to it!" Chatot nodded and walked into the Guildmaster's Chamber. Riolu scratched his head and looked at Cyndaquil.

"Y'know, I wish we could get a harder job. We would get a better reward and more money," Riolu said, sighing.

"W-Well, we are still beginners at exploring , and we aren't that powerful. So, we are going to have to do as Chatot says and do the job," Cyndaquil told Riolu. He quickly looked up at her, tearing his gaze away from the floor.

"At least you didn't stutter in that sentence!" Riolu said. Cyndaquil smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go, Rio." After 'Rio', she dragged him up the ladder and out of the Guild. Team Flamefist traveled back to Drenched Bluff, carrying only their bow and ribbon and 2 Oran berries. 2 Oran berries were enough for the two of them, and if only one of them ate a berry, they could use it on Sandshrew if he was low on health. Soon, the duo reached the entrance into the Bluff, and after making sure they still had their items in the Treasure Bag, the two entered. Cyndaquil and Riolu both leveled up one level again, now being at level 7. Along the way Cyndaquil had to eat 1 Oran Berry after being attacked by a critical-hit Water Gun from a Lileep. It felt like they were in the Bluff for a long time, longer than the last time they came. Finally, Cynda and Rio found Sandshrew in the last room on the 6th Floor. Apparently, the duo were very late.

Sandshrew blinked his eyes for a few seconds and said to them, "Oh... Finally, I'm saved... Why did it take you more than an hour to find me?" Riolu started to look upset.

"We're really, really sorry! We couldn't find the stairs on each floor! The stairs were always in the last room we hadn't been in!" Cyndaquil looked up at the two weakly. She had been attacked again by the Water-type Pokemon just before they had entered the room. They still had 1 Oran Berry left, but she saw Sandshrew's condition and wasn't sure what to do with the Berry. Riolu remembered Cyndaquil was with them and helped her stand up on her feet.

"Cynda, why don't you eat the Oran Berry in the Treasure Bag? Here-"

"N-No! Let S-Sandshrew have it. He is our client..."

"It's fine. When I am sent back to the Guild, I'll be healed in no time! You can have it."

"R-Really? Um... OK." Cyndaquil nibbled on the Berry until it was completely in her mouth and grabbed the Explorer Badge out of the Treasure Bag.

"Now, you can go back to the Guild. Please heal, OK?"

"Sure. When I am fully healed, I will be on the second floor with your reward!" Then, a light beamed down on Sandshrew and he instantly left the cave. The light also sent Cynda and Riolu out of the cave, back to entrance of the Bluff.

Riolu looked around and shouted, "Aw! We have to travel BACK to the Guild again!"

"Well, we had to do this last time, and you're complaining about it now!" Cyndaquil laughed and Riolu started to laugh with her. Then, the two Pokemon set off back to the Guild. When they finally re-entered the Guild, they climbed down to the second floor, seeing Sandshrew waiting for them in full health.

"Oh, thank you for rescuing me, Team FlameFist!" Riolu looked down with a sad face.

"You're welcome, but we are still sorry for being late and leaving you down there for so long..."

"It's fine! Now for your reward!" Sandshrew opened a bag that the duo didn't notice in Drenched Bluff. He picked out a few items and handed them to Riolu. Team FlameFist received a Power Band, Sp. Attack Band, a Red Gummi, Brown Gummi, and 3,000 Poke.

Cyndaquil looked at the items Riolu held and said, "That is a lot of items. Why are you giving us so much?"

"I only went to Drenched Bluff to level up and try to defeat my small fear of Water-types, but I was badly hurt from a Lileep and Omanyte. Luckily, I did get over my fear, and you two came by and rescued me right after that! I must thank you two! Sure, you were really late, but what matters is you both still rescued me at the right time! Sincerely, thank you!" On that note, Sandshrew climbed up the ladder. Chatot climbed up the ladder to the ground floor and walked up to the Team.

"Ah, I see you two have your rewards. I will just take this..." He took 2,700 Poke from the pile of money in Riolu's hands and placed the coins in a small pouch. "Thank you for your business today you two!" Chatot grinned and climbed back down to the bottom floor.

"Well, Cynda, you wanna just hang out here until dinner? It's going to be dark soon, so we might as well just stay here, right?"

"Sure, Rio. Let's stay in our room." Cyndaquil and Riolu climbed down the ladder and walked into their room. The two sat on their beds and tried to think of things to talk about.

"So... Cynda. I still want to apologize about what I asked the night before..."

"Riolu, it's okay. If you still want to know, I'll tell you."

"OK. If you're really sure... What happened to your parents? Did you have a brother or sister Did you have any friends?"

"My parents passed away. Both of them passed in their sleep. My mother was a professor and my father was a Champion in a region... I think it was called the Everell Region, but that was all I can remember about it. I didn't have any brothers or sisters, so I was an only child. My friends were all in different regions, and I knew them because my mother brought me with her to meet all kinds of Pokemon. There's Lyra and Ethan. Lyra just moved to the Johto region next door to Ethan, and she became the new Champion. Then, there was Dawn and Lucas in the Sinnoh region, and Dawn was the Champion when I met her. I didn't know Lucas as much as I knew Dawn, but we are still in touch. Red and Leaf were the first friends I made in the other regions, and they were both in the Kanto region. Red, or Ash, was pretty much famous in the Oraci region. He was like a role model in my region, and all the kids wanted to be like him. Red was the Champion in Kanto, and I recently heard he was going to the Unova region. I met Touya and Touko earlier before Red was going to Unova. I'm not sure who would be the new Champion yet, but I have received my Snivy from that region. I have met some Pokemon Rangers, like Lunick, Solana, Kellyn, Kate, Ben, and Summer, in the Fiore, Almia, and Oblivia regions. Everyone is traveling now. Before I was turned into a Pokemon, I was sleeping in Moonlight's Hill. One legend said whoever slept there would be given a great gift, but no one believed it. Only I did, so I slept there with my Pokemon. When I woke up, I saw you and I was a Pokemon."

"Wow. You had a lot of friends... Were you really close to Ethan, Lucas, Touya, Lunick, Kellyn, Ben, or... Ash?"

"Well... Ash was my region's role model or 'hero'. I would love to meet him." Cynda smiled as she said this. "Although I never have. The other guys, I wasn't as close to as the girls. Touya was a pretty good friend though." She turned her head away from Riolu towards the window, trying to hide the small blush that started to appear on her cheeks. Riolu, however, noticed this and started to be a bit annoyed. _What kind of guy is Touya? _Riolu thought. _If he would make her blush, then he must be a pretty good guy_. He looked back at her and could see a bit of her blush. Now, Riolu started to feel a little annoyed.

"So, why did you just ask me about the boys?"

"I was just asking." Riolu said quickly. He said it so fast she had to figure out what he said in her head for a few seconds. Cynda wasn't really convinced, but she just decided to go with what he said. _There's probably no other reason..._Cyndaquil thought to herself.

"OK. Let's go get dinner." Cynda grabbed his hand (again) and walked to the Mess Hall. _Always with the hand holding,_ Riolu thought. He smiled a bit while they entered the Mess Hall and sat next to her. The other guild members sat in their seats and they all ate after Chatot's "starting signal" ("LET'S EAT!"). Soon, Cynda and Rio were back in their rooms, laying on their beds in the dark room. Riolu turned on his side to look at Cynda.

"Cynda. Thanks for telling me more about you today. It actually made me kinda happy."

"You're welcome, Rio. It felt good to tell someone. Especially now that I'm a Pokemon. I might never see any of them again."

"Well, you have me to be your friend too, now..."

"Did you have any close friends before me, Riolu?"

"Well... There was this one Squirtle I met. We are in touch because a Wingull always comes to my old home and gives me a letter from her. She and I were really close, and she decided to be a part of a rescue team. Squirtle asked me if I wanted to go with her, but I said I wanted to be in an exploration team instead. She left and became a really great rescuer. I got a letter from her a day before you came along. Squirtle said she had a strange dream that another Pokemon would 'come from another world and save us all again' like she had. Just like you, she was a human once. You both have lives that are almost exactly alike."

"Mhmmm..." Cyndaquil was starting to doze off, but Riolu didn't notice.

"I really miss her, and you remind me of her. You're both shy and really nice, and you're smaller than the size you're supposed to be."

"Okay..." Cynda mumbled and slowly fell asleep, and Rio still talked.

"But... It's somehow... different with you. It kind of felt like we were meant to meet on the beach... And I feel strange when I'm with you. Do you understand that, Cynda?" When she didn't reply, he looked at her through the dim moonlight. He saw that she was asleep and smiled.

"Hehe. I knew you'd be asleep. G'night, Cynda." He looked out the window one last time before falling asleep.

* * *

**Wow! I got farther into this fanfic than with my current Spectrobes fic! And MY BRONCHITIS IS GONE! YAY! :D  
**

** So, about the Everell region... I made this region up because I wanted to write a bit about Cyndaquil's story before she was turned into a Pokemon. Everell was a name I made for a comic I am currently making for my friend, littleone199, in REAL LIFE. I don't want to make a fanfic of it, thought, because it is a part of the game Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and I mainly wanted to just draw the story. Cynda, as a human, was friends with all of the player characters of most of the Pokemon games on the DS and FireRed and LeafGreen. Squirtle was the Pokemon I played as in Pokemon Blue Rescue Team before I lost it DX. I wanted to add my old self into the fic. AND I am actually shy in REAL LIFE. This fic also takes place after Unova is found and after Black & White was released. SO, specifically, in the future in Spring of 2011. I just COULD NOT wait to write this!**

**So, "Chapter 4- A New and Early Recruit" is about a Mawhile (who was in my team in my game) is in trouble, and Team FlameFist is there to help!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 FlameFist meets Steel

**Chapter 4**

**FlameFist meets Steel**

**I am really into this fanfic now! Both of my fanfics are getting reception! Writing your own stories and having them reviewed by other readers is really fun! Now for this chapter...**

**Chapter 4 introduces another member of my team: Mawile. Even though it is still early in the story, and in the game you normally wouldn't be able to recruit Pokemon until later in the game, I wanted to add another Pokemon into the Team early so there could be a character that is a 'rival' for Riolu. Because Mawile was a _male_ in my game, I thought he could be a rival for Riolu to get Cyndaquil's attention.**

***There is no mission in Chapter 4. The reason why is in the story, and Riolu and Cyndaquil are exploring for this chapter.***

* * *

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!" Loudred shouted as Cyndaquil and Riolu woke with a start as usual.

"Uhhh... Good morning, Cynda..." Riolu mumbled, his head spinning. After shaking the stars out of their eyes, Cynda and Riolu entered the Ground Floor, and the guild members all yelled the rules cheerfully.

"Alright, the Guildmaster and I have decided to give you all a vacation today! During the past few days, you all have actually started finishing missions _early_! Even our two new members finished their first mission early! That is fantastic! Now, go off and enjoy your free day!" Chatot chirped happily. The other guild members climbed up the ladder while Riolu and Cyndaquil waited for them all to get up the ladder.

"Well, Cynda, what do you wanna do today?" Riolu asked her. Cynda thought for a moment. She had no idea what to do for the day. She had no one else to hang out with, and she had nothing to do.

"I am not sure... What about you? Can you think of anything to do?"

"No. Huh, it's weird. We have a free day to do what we want, and we can't even think of anything to do!"

Cyndaquil climbed up the ladder, Riolu behind her. They exited the Guild and headed to the beach. When they got there, they lay on their backs on the sand close to the water (but not too close because of Cynda's type) and looked up at the sky. The sky was already sky blue and was cloudless. The sun was rising into the sky, and the water glistened as the light shone on the surface.

"Cynda, we have gotta find something to do!"

"I know. We must find something... Oh!" Cynda sat up, feeling something tap the bottom of her foot. A bottle had washed up onto the beach, and a note was inside. She picked up the bottle and pulled the cork out, then taking the note out. Riolu sat next to her and read it quietly. Cyndaquil started reading it out loud.

" 'To the explorer(s) who found this letter, I am trapped in a cave! A huge pile of boulders are trapping me against a wall near Sharpedo Bluff! I found this bottle and tore a page out of a notebook to write this. A small opening led out into the ocean, and when I tried shouting for help, no one came, so I had to write this note! Please look for a small tunnel in the rocks under the mouth of Sharpedo Bluff, near the water. Be careful if you are a Fire or Ground-type! Thank you, Mawile'."

"Looks like we just found something to do today!" Riolu said, jumping up and smiling. "Let's go look along the rocks, Cynda!"

"OK." The duo walked towards the rocky walls of the Bluff and started looking for a small opening in the rocks. They couldn't see anything from their view.

"I guess we're gonna have to lean against the walls and look for ourselves!" Cynda nodded in response and Riolu leaned against the wall, starting to move towards the ocean. She did the same, and they scanned the wall for the tunnel. Her foot slipped along the way and lightly touched the water, and Cyndaquil shivered. Because of her type, the slightest touch of water would make her shake. Riolu didn't notice this and continued moving.

"Cynda, I found it!" Riolu peeked into the small tunnel, and there was a tiny stream of light that lit the room up a bit. He could see one side of a huge rock on the left. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Yes! It's Mawile! Please help me!"

"Don't worry, we're coming!" Cyndaquil shouted into the tunnel. She crawled in, Riolu behind her. Inside, there really was a room. It was large enough to fit a Snorlax into, which meant that it was a huge room. A pile of boulders was to the left of them, and at the top, there was the small stream of light coming out.

"I'm in the rocks! help me get these out of the way!" The voice came from a small space between one of the boulders. Riolu and Cynda started picking up the huge rocks one by one and placing them on the other side of the room. As each one came off from the top, more light started coming into the room. After all of the rocks were gone, Mawhile came towards the two.

"Thanks for helping me! I bet you guys are the ones who got my note. I'm Mawile, obviously. So, who might the two of you be?"

"I'm Riolu, and this is Cyndaquil. We're Team FlameFist, an exploration team working for Wigglytuff's Guild!"

"Oh. So you're explorers... I think I've met a few Pokemon who were explorers too. One of them was a Water-type. She was really small and looked like a blue turtle... although I can't remember her name. Either she was an explorer, or she was in one of those rescue teams on another region of the world. Anyways, would you mind letting me join your team?"

Riolu was surprised by this, and said, "W-Wait! You're asking to join our team? You just met us! And how do we know we can trust you with being in our team and helping us?"

"I have nowhere else to go. How I came here was on this makeshift raft I made, but as I was coming towards shore, it hit the side of a sharp rock and it started sinking as the rope that bound it together was cut. I paddled it, while it was still floating, towards that small tunnel and I crawled in when I got close enough. When I came in this room, that huge opening there-" Mawhile pointed to the opening where the sun's rays entered, "-was shining the light over to that wall on the other side. I walked closer towards the opening, but somehow, the boulders fell around me while the cave started trembling. I was caved in by the boulders on the spot, each one landing as if they were stacked neatly on top of one another. I shouted for help, but no one came in the last few hours. Oddly enough, there was a bottle and a notebook right next to me, a pencil lying in between both of them on the ground. I wrote the note, placed it in the bottle, and placed it in the water through that gap in the wall." He pointed to the hole near him in the wall that led outside. "Then you two came along. I, truthfully, really have nowhere to go. I traveled alone from that one region with rescue teams to this region. After the strange events that happened there with that Pokemon, I decided to travel here, hoping it would be safer and more peaceful. Now, I have no means of transportation and nothing to do. So, can I join?"

Cyndaquil tapped on Riolu's shoulder and said, "Let's let him join, Rio. It's the least we can do for him."

"Oh, alright. I guess he can come with us, but where is he gonna stay?"

"We could take him to Chatot! He's sure to let Mawhile join!"

"OK. Come with us, Mawile. We'll take you to Wigglytuff's Guild."

The trio headed back up to the Guild, and Mawhile had to step on the grate.

Below, Diglett popped up out of the ground and shouted, "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!... It's a Mawile! It's a Mawile!"

After Loudred allowed Mawile to enter, they climbed down the ladder to the ground floor. Chatot saw Mawhile and made a curious face, and walked up to the trio.

"What is this unfamiliar Mawile doing here?"

"I would like to join Cyndaquil and Riolu's exploration team."

"Ah, you'd like to join Team FlameFist? Seems quite early for them to be having recruits... but since you want to now, I guess I should allow you into the team. Hold on, let me talk to the Guildmaster about this," Chatot said. He entered the Guildmaster's Chamber, leaving the trio to wait for Wigglytuff's answer.

"So, who exactly is this Guildmaster?"

"The Guildmaster is Wigglytuff. He stays in his chamber over there. Chatot is like the second-in-command, and he is the one who showed Riolu and I what we are supposed to do as an exploration team," Cyndaquil answered. "The floor that we were on a few seconds ago was where the teams get jobs. Our objective is to complete the jobs and help the Pokemon."

"When we get our reward, the Guild receives most of the money, but we get to keep whatever items we get. Do you know about mystery dungeons?"

"Yes. I have learned a lot about mystery dungeons from the other rescue teams. There are plenty of dungeons out there that are even beyond the rescue teams' region and this region! They don't even have any teams there. Hopefully, if we can succeed in creating this team, we will be able to reach the uncharted region!"

Cyndaquil smiled and said, "I can't wait to go there! There might be new Pokemon! Mawile, if you can, you might be able to show us that region with the rescue teams!"

Chatot exited the Chamber and walked back to them, and said, "The Guildmaster approves! You are now an official Team FlameFist member! Now, the problem is where you'll be staying..."

Cynda piped up and replied, "He can stay with us, can't he? Can Riolu and I share our room with Mawile?"

"Hm... Because we have no other option, he will have to. These two will be able to tell you all of the basics of being in an exploration team, so have fun!" Chatot chirped, and he walked back into the Chamber again.

"So, now what are we going to do? It's only in the afternoon and we don't have anything to do now," Riolu told the other two.

"Mawile, is there anywhere you think we should go?" Cynda asked hopefully.

"Sadly, no. The only places I know of right now is Apple Forest and Oran Forest. Oran Forest is a much more easier dungeon to go through, so I would suggest we visit there if we would like to train for the rest of the day."

"We might as well go. We don't have anything else to do!"

"Let's get going, boys," Cyndaquil said to them. She climbed up the ladder first, but Mawile held Riolu back for a moment. "Is everything alright, boys?"

"Yes Cyndaquil. Let me just speak to Riolu for a second and we will be on our way." Mawile turned back to Rio. "Riolu, by any chance, do you know any Pokemon Cyndaquil is interested in?"

"N-No. Why would you ask?"

"Ah. Interesting..." Mawile said, smiling to himself as he climbed up the ladder. Riolu saw this, and started to feel a bit annoyed. _Why was it so 'interesting' that Cynda's not interested in any Pokemon?_ Riolu thought. _I bet he has a thing for her already like I do. _He followed behind Mawile and the two caught up with Cynda, who was already walking out of the crossroads. The trio passed Drenched Bluff along the way, and soon, grass started to appear on the ground. After walking for a bit longer, Oran Forest became visible. Mawile was ready to tell the team about the Forest.

"Oran Forest in filled with Grass and Bug-type Pokemon. There are plenty of Oran Berries here, so you can restock on Oran Berries for later adventures. A Kecleon Store can be seen in the Forest sometimes, and he will mostly sell Berries or Gummis for now. Now then, let's enter." Mawile was right. There were tons of Oran Berries. Some of them were still on small trees or on the ground, still fresh and ripe. In the Treasure Bag (After being upgraded by Chatot a few days ago), there was already 16 Oran Berries after the first 3 floors. Mawile had leveled up twice, and Cyndaquil and Riolu went up one level. Mawile was now at level 7, and the other two were at level 8. He had leveled up faster because of him being at a lower level. Finally, the trio reached the last floor. After finding the last staircase, the group is transported out of the dungeon and back to the Guild. It was, surprisingly, sunset already, and everyone was back in the Guild's round floor, waiting for dinner to be ready.

Mawile looked up at the two and said happily, "Ha-ha. Time flies when you're having fun, huh?"

Cynda giggled and replied, "Thanks for showing the two Forests to us! At least we have more places to go to now!"

"Well, Cyndaquil, it is pretty fun exploring. Although, I am a bit surprised that the Pokemon here are more aggressive than in the other region."

"We don't know why, but Riolu and I are focusing on our duties to the Guild. We don't have time to figure out why the Pokemon here are like this."

"Just wait until I bring you to the other two regions. There might be more mysteries for us to solve." Cyndaquil giggled again. _Why is she giggling so much? And why did she talk so much when he first joined, but she was so nervous around me at first? _Riolu thought. He was beginning to feel a bit bothered by this.  
"Dinner's ready!" Chimecho chimed. The explorers sat in their usual seats at the table, waiting for Chatot's starting signal to eat their food. Mawile was sitting with Cyndaquil and Riolu. _However_, he was sitting in between Cyndaquil and Riolu. Cynda just smiled back at Mawile and Riolu thought, _How convenient_.

Chatot finally sat down and shouted, "... LET'S EAT!" Everyone dug into their food, and Mawile and Cyndaquil would usually smile at each other while eating. Riolu just stared at them when they did this, and he did not eat his food as fast as everyone else. When all of the explorers were in bed, Riolu, Cyndaquil, and Mawile laid down in their straw beds (Mawile's was made before dinner was made). Luckily, for Riolu, Mawile's bed was not in between him and Cynda. Instead, the beds formed a triangle.

Cyndaquil yawned and said, "Good night, boys."

"Good night, Cyndaquil."

"G'night, Cynda."

She quickly fell asleep, and Mawile shifted in his bed, facing Riolu.

"Riolu, are you interested in any Pokemon?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it seems that Cynda isn't. So, maybe you are."

"Why are you so interested in this subject?"

"It is clear that you are interested in Cyndaquil. I have noticed how you look at the two of us when we are together. I just wanted to tell you."

"W-What?"

"Good night, Riolu," Mawile said, before he, too, fell asleep. Riolu continued to look at Mawile for a few seconds until he finally saw that he was asleep.

"You don't know how I felt before, Mawile. You didn't know how I felt before I met Cyndaquil, and who I cared about." Soon, he drifted off into sleep too.

* * *

**This fanfiction chapter had the most words in it so far (2,843 WORDS!)! I can't believe I wrote all of these words! And I detect some jealousy from Riolu! And a bit of Cyndaquil/Mawile going on! Also, the region that Mawile said that was 'not discovered' yet is the new part of a new Mystery Dungeon game for the Wii. I wish it was on DS!**

**So ANYWAYS, Chapter 5... I have no idea what this chapter should be about! :O I'll think of something fast! Updating soon... but not right now, because it's 4 minutes to midnight! **

**Time: 11:56 PM**


	5. Chapter 5 A Brother's Rescue

**Chapter 5**

**A Brother's Rescue**

**I haven't been able to write on this in a while because I have to finish a project I missed when I was sick from school. It's already been two chapters where the story isn't written in the game storyline, so I wanted to do this chapter based on the first mission with the outlaw: Drowzee. It's a little easier writing about a storyline mission. Oh, and because Loudred normally shouts out the 'Up and at 'Em' in the morning everyday, I am just going to skip to after the rules are announced in the morning.  
**

**Chapter 5: Riolu, Cyndaquil, and Mawile meet Marill and his little brother, Azurill. A Drowzee soon comes by, and something strange happens to Cynda...

* * *

**"Alright everyone! Time to get to work!" Chatot squawked over the explorers' cheering. Riolu, Cyndaquil, and Mawile talked in one corner.

"So, guys, what are we gonna do today?" Riolu asked his team mates.

"Um, sorry, Riolu. I can't think of anything else to do besides doing the jobs on the bulletin board," Cynda said. Mawile nodded in agreement.

"I cannot think of something either," Mawile told them. The trio agreed to do the jobs on the board and were about to climb up the ladder. However, Chatot came up to them.

"Ah, you _three_! I would like you to get some apples from the Kecleon brothers. The Guild's stock has run low on apples, so I have already asked the Kecleon will give the apples to you when you go to their stalls. Thank you," Chatot chirped, walking back into the Guildmaster's Chamber. The trio exited the Guild and headed into Treasure Town. They passed Duskull Bank and the two shops that were still closed. After walking over the small bridge, they arrived at the Kecleon Shop.

The green Kecleon saw Team FlameFist approaching and cheerfully said, "Hello, Riolu, Cyndaquil, and...?"

"Mawile. Nice to meet you," Mawile told him.

"It is nice to meet you!" Both Kecleon said. Shiny Kecleon said, "What would you like today?"

"Chatot said he ordered some apples for the Guild, and we're here to pick it up," Riolu told the brothers.

Kecleon smiled. "Oh, yes! We have the order ready. Just a minute..." He walked behind the Shiny Kecleon and picked up a bag. "Here we are! Apples for Wigglytuff's Guild!" Riolu took the bag and held it at his side.

"Thanks!" The trio started walking away from the stand when two blue Pokemon came by: a Marill and an Azurill.

Marill had a huge grin on his face and said, "Hello, Kecleon Brothers! Can we have two apples?"

"Ah, of course!" Shiny Kecleon replied, and he looked in the green Kecleon's food bags, but had a sad look on his face when he faced Marill and Azurill again. "I am so sorry, boys. We have run out of apples!"

Azurill looked upset and said, "Oh, it's OK. We will be going now. Thank you." The two brothers began walking away when Riolu stopped them.

He grabbed two apples out of the Treasure Bag and handed one to Azurill and Marill. "Here, have two of these! The Guild won't mind!"

Azurill's face lit up and he said, "Oh, thank you, Mr. Riolu!"

Marill cheerfully said, "Thanks for the apples! We'll see you later!" The brothers left the stand and were about to go over the bridge when Azurill tripped, dropping his apple. A Drowzee came by and helped the blue Pokemon back on its feet, picking up the apple.

"I believe this is yours," Drowzee said, handing Azurill the apple.

"Why thank you, Mr. Drowzee!" Drowzee nodded, and started heading back to the center of Treasure Town. When he walked past Cynda, his arm bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry," he said. When Drowzee walked away, Cyndaquil began to feel dizzy. Her vision lost color until everything went black.

_Cyndaquil looked around and saw she was on top of some mountain. Behind her were the stairs leading to another floor. Ahead, she could see two Pokemon, and she started walking towards them quietly, trying not to be noticed. The first Pokemon was Drowzee, and the second was Azurill, who looked frightened and had tears on his face. Behind him was a tiny crack in the wall, which was big enough for Azurill to crawl into._

_Drowzee looked down at Azurill and said, "Crawl into the hole and find me that t__r__ea__sure!"_

_"N-NO! Where's my brother?"_

_"You're brother isn't here now. If you give me the treasure inside, I will return you to him! Now, crawl inside!"_

_"H-H-Help!"_

"Cyndaquil?" Cynda had apparently fainted when she had-as she called it- a vision. Riolu was staring down at her, and began to shake her. She had fallen onto the ground during the vision. The Kecleon Brothers, Marill, Mawile, and Azurill looked worriedly at Cynda. Drowzee on the other hand only stared with no emotion on his face, while Riolu looked worried the most out of all of them. Cyndaquil lifted her head up, and a wave of relief hit Rio. He helped her off of the ground and picked up the ribbon that had fallen off of her head.

"Are you OK Cyndaquil? What happened?"

"I-I have no idea," Cynda lied. She couldn't tell him what happened, especially not in front of so many people. He clearly would not understand, and neither would anyone else.

Riolu believed her, even though he doubted it was nothing, and said, "Well, at least you're OK now. Let's head back to the Guild. Good bye you guys!" The group started walking back to the Guild, and Azruill and Marill were waving at them. Drowzee was watching the trio leave, crossing his arms and looking at Azurill. Mawile looked back and made eye contact with Drowzee, and he began to frown. Cyndaquil saw this and tried to figure out what he was staring at.

"Mawile, what are you staring at?"

Mawile turned back to Cynda and told her, "That Drowzee seems a bit strange, isn't he? He continues to look at Azurill for some reason. I think it is a little suspicious..." She listened to Mawile as Riolu looked up at the sky. There were many dark clouds beginning to form, and the sky was starting to turn purple. The weather was never like this before, especially not in Treasure Town, where it was always sunny and clear. He turned his head to see Mawile talking to Cyndaquil, who was walking beside him. He was going to say something when they made it to the Guild. The trio went to the Ground floor, and Riolu gave Chatot the bag of apples.

"Oh, thank you for retrieving the order! Although, there seems to be two apples missing...?"

Mawile spoke up and said, "We gave two apples to Marill and Azurill because there were no more apples for them in the Kecleon Shop."

"I understand. My my, you three are very...giving. Now follow me." Chatot and the three Pokemon climbed up the ladder to the second floor, where Chatot brought them to the billboard on the right side of the room instead of the left.

"Now that you two, Riolu and Cyndaquil, have grown stronger and have acquired a recruit already, I will allow you to receive th jobs here. These jobs are different from the other ones because these involve defeating outlaws. Outlaws are tough Pokemon that have commited crimes. Now that you are stronger you should be able to defeat these outlaws now." An alarm went off and the bulletin board flipped over, surprising the trio.

Riolu calmed down and asked Chatot, "What was that?"

"That is the alarm for when new jobs are made. A tunnel is behind both boards, where Dugtrio comes and places new jobs on them. This happens everyday, so you will get used to this."

Chatot continued to talk while Riolu looked at the jobs. When he saw the job at the top left corner, his eyes widened. He pulled Cyndaquil over, who also grabbed Mawile.

"Look at the job in the top left corner!" The outlaw described in the job was none other than Drowzee. This shocked Cyndaquil, but Mawile didn't flinch or look surprised at all.

Mawile looked at Riolu and Cyndaquil and said, "This is not a surprise. I suspected he was strange. Now this explains it."

"Let's go find him!" Riolu told them. He grabbed the other two and climbed up the ladder quickly.

Chatot shouted, "Wait! What's wrong?" The team had ran back to Treasure Town's Square and saw Marill, but Azurill was missing. Marill looked extremely worried and had tears forming in his eyes.

Cyndaquil came up to him and asked, "Where's Azurill and Drowzee?"

Marill wiped a few tears away and answered, "Azurill went with Mr. Drowzee to find an item he lost an hour ago, but they haven't returned! Mr. Drowzee said he saw it at the top of a mountain, but I don't remember the name."

Mawile looked up and told them, "I know I saw a mountain close by when I was on my raft. It must be where they went."

"Don't worry Marill, we'll find your little brother," Cynda said to the small Pokemon. Riolu nodded and the three Pokemon headed off to the closest mountain near Treasure Town. The road they were walking on started sloping upwards, and the entrance to the cave appeared. A Kangaskhan shaped rock was near the entrance, and Mawile approached it.

"I have heard of these before. The Kangaskhan stones are around many places, from what I've heard. This is the first time I've seen one up close, though." Riolu looked up to see the top of the mountain. It wasn't the biggest mountain, but it was pretty large. The rock became darker as it reached the top. Cyndaquil walked towards the entrance to the mountain, and looked back at Riolu and Mawile. Mawile saw her and came behind her, and Riolu knew they were about to go in. He went in between the two and nodded towards Cynda, telling her he was ready. The trio walked in the entrance, and it became incredibly dark. Cyndaquil used her flame on her back for more light in the room. There were torches in the rooms for light, and it made the Pokemon they encountered a bit more frightening. Geodude and Graveler looked menacing with the flickering light of the torches. Due to the type disadvantage, Cyndaquil was hurt the most from the attack of Rock-type Pokemon. When her health became dangerously low, Mawile stepped in front of her and led the way until she felt better. While this happened, Riolu rolled his eyes, and was clearly annoyed by this. After going up many floors, they finally reached the top of the mountain. Cyndaquil looked around and realized the place was familiar. _This... This is where my vision took place! If we're here, then that must mean Azurill and Drowzee are here too!_ Cyndaquil thought. She walked toward the other side of the mountain top, and there was the two Pokemon from her vision. Drowzee and the blue Pokemon came up to a large wall of rock, and Azurill looked around quickly, turning to Drowzee with a puzzled look on his face.

"Mr. Drowzee, my lost item isn't here. Is my older brother coming now?"

"Ha ha. Listen, kid. I have something to tell you. Your brother isn't coming. No one is. You've been duped by me, and I'm an outlaw. See that crack in that wall? I've heard there's a treasure inside, and I obviously can't get in there. So that's where you come in. I want you to crawl in there and get the treasure for me. When you give it to me, I'll bring you back to your brother, safe and sound. Crawl into the hole and find me that treasure!"

"N-NO! Where's my brother?"

"Your brother isn't here now. If you give me the treasure inside, I will return you to him! Now, crawl inside!"

"H-H-Help!" Cyndaquil, Riolu, and Mawile ran up to them. Drowzee tore his gaze away and Azurill ran behind Team FlameFist.

"What? Where did you three come from?"

Cyndaquil shouted, "It doesn't matter! Now leave Azurill alone!"

"Ha ha! You won't capture me! You can't even defeat me! I'll show you!" When the trio and Drowzee were close enough, the Psychic type scratched Cyndaquil on her stumbled backwards, even though the attack wasn't as strong. She used a new move she learned, Flame Wheel, and ran up to Drowzee. Her body was covered in fire, and she ran straight into Drowzee. The attack was strong and hit him hard. Riolu tackled Drowzee and landed a critical hit, but the outlaw was still standing. Mawile used the strange black face hanging from the back of his head to bite Drowzee, which was super effective. The outlaw was tired already, and anyone could tell he was out of strength. He used pound and hit Cyndaquil in the forehead, which made her health decrease greatly. She was lying on the ground, and was too tired to make another move. Mawile stepped in front of her and cut into Riolu's turn. Mawile used Quick Attack and tackled Drowzee, which hurt the Psychic even more because of the Steel-type's hard body. This was enough to send Drowzee against the wall, and when he stood up, he tried walking back to the team. Drowzee finally lost his strength and fell to the ground, defeated. After comforting Azurill, the Team, while holding the fainted Drowzee, waited for the small Water Pokemon, and weren't paying attention to what Azurill was doing. Then, he ran back to the crack in the wall, peeking inside. Azurill crawled into the crack. After a few seconds, he crawled out and was holding something in his small hands. He held the item tightly in his hand and ran back to the team. When they finally exited the dungeon, the Magnezone and Magnemite were ready to take the outlaw.

Magnezone said, "Thank you for helping us catch this wanted outlaw! Your reward will be at the Guild." The Magnemite shook with agreement, and Drowzee, who had awoken when he was caught by the Electric-types, just sighed. Team FlameFist traveled back to Treasure Town, and went back to the Town Square to meet up with Marill. When Azurill saw Marill, his eyes started watering and he ran up to his big brother, hugging him. Marill looked at Team FlameFist with a grateful expression.

"I can't thank you guys enough! You brought my younger brother back! Thank you so much! I'll be at the Guild with your reward!" With that being said, Marill and Azurill walked past and headed for the Guild.

"Well, that was a good day's work!" Riolu said cheerfully to his teammates.

"It was really tiring for me, but that's what makes it fun!" Cyndaquil agreed.

"I think so too, but the weather now doesn't seem to agree," Mawile said, looking up at the sky. The sky seemed darker and clouds continued to form. The sunset was hard to see now, and it was not normal at all.

"Let's head back. We have to get our rewards. We can't let them wait so long!" Riolu told them. The trio entered the Guild and climbed down the ladder to the second floor, where Magnezone and the two brothers were waiting.

Magnezone spoke first, saying, "Thank you for catching the outlaw Drowzee! We have a few rewards here for you." He gave the team a Max Elixir, a Defense Scarf, Ginseng, and a Gray gummi. "Please continue to assist us with the outlaws." Magnezone left the room, leaving the trio, Marill and Azurill.

Marill was the first to speak and said, "Thank you so much Team FlamFist! We really appreciate the help, and thanks for saving my younger brother here!"

"Yeah, thanks so much! I have something to give you!" Azurill opened his hand and revealed the item he had been hiding the whole time. He had been holding it ever since they had left the top of the mountain, and made sure he didn't lose it. "It's a Water Float. It was the treasure inside the crack! I want you to have it!" Azurill handed Cyndaquil the Water Float, which was quite small. It was a baby blue ring with a sky blue diamond crowned on top. "I've seen this before! Another Water-type Pokemon had come by a long time ago, and she was holding the same item! She was with a Pikachu, but I can't remember the blue Pokemon's name... Anyways, thank you!" When Azurill mentioned the Water-type, Riolu knew exactly who he was talking about, and he turned his head away and started blushing. Cyndaquil was talking to Azurill and Marill about the two Pokemon mentioned and didn't see the blush, but Mawile saw this and started thinking. _Hmmm... Riolu's face became red when Azurill said something about a Water-type, _Mawile thought. _I should ask him about this later, when we are alone. Although, I would hate to leave Cyndaquil's side already._ He smiled to himself, and Cynda turned around to speak to her teammates. Riolu quickly covered his face with his hands, pretending to wipe his eyes and hoping the red color on his face would go away.

"Alright, Azurill and Marill just told me about the Water-type Pokemon and her partner, Pikachu. I'll tell you guys later after dinner," Cyndaquil told them. Then, she noticed Riolu's face, which was still a little red. "Oh, Rio? Are you sick? Your face is red!" Riolu realized the blush was still on his face and felt embarrassed.

"H-Huh? Oh, n-no! I'm fine! So, let's just go to the ground floor now!" Cyndaquil decided to ignore the awkward situation she knew she put him in and climbed down the ladder, and she waited for the two to come down to the last floor. Riolu saw Mawile smirking and became a bit irritated.

"What?"

"That is _really _all you have to say? Do you really think I didn't know that you were blushing? I _know _you know who that Water-type Pokemon is... and I know her too." Riolu looked surprised and let Mawile continue talking. "I _have _met her before, you know. However, that was in a different region, where all those rescue teams were. Now, I am officially with you two. Also, I must ask again. Are you _sure _you are not interested in ANY Pokemon?"

"W-What? No! And Cyndaquil isn't either!"

"Oh, she isn't? Well, that's...good," Mawile said, smiling.

Riolu noticed this and asked, "How is that good?"

"I have my reason, and you have your reason for _pretending _not to be interested in anyone." He climbed down the ladder, and Riolu followed after shaking away his embarrassment in his head. Cyndaquil was waiting patiently and smiled when she saw her partners.

"Dinner's ready!" Chimecho chimed happily. All of the teams sat in their normal seats, and Mawile was still sitting in between Cynda and Rio. Riolu rolled his eyes and Mawile smirked at him, while Cyndaquil was just looking around the room.

"...LET'S EAT!" Chatot shouted. Everyone began eating their food, while Wigglytuff's was juggling his Perfect apple on his head, taking a bite at the bottom of it every few seconds. A lot of Pokemon wondered how he had learned to do this, but Wigglytuff says it was a 'his natural talent'. After dinner, all of the members went to their rooms to sleep. Cynda, Rio, and Mawile laid in their beds, and Cyndaquil decided to tell them what she knew about the Water-type Pokemon and Pikachu Azumarill mentioned.

"Oh, about that Water-type Pokemon and Pikachu, I learned they are pretty famous in their region. They have recruited the legendary Pokemon, but the legendaries always have to leave most of the time. Marill and Azurill met them when they were visiting the town she was in. Azurill told me that they had gotten a letter that she and Pikachu would be coming to other regions soon, and they might come to this one! I hope we get to meet them!" Cyndaquil said, feeling excited. Riolu looked nervous and stared out the window. _S-She's coming to this region? Pikachu, too? I can't believe it. I hope they aren't coming when I'm with Cyndaquil!_ Riolu thought, and he looked over at Cyndaquil, who was already falling asleep. _Then there's Mawile as a problem. Uh, why does he have to be here?"_ Cyndaquil was sound asleep and even forgot to say goodnight to the two. Mawile, knowing this was the perfect time to talk, turned towards Riolu.

"So, Riolu. How long have you known the Water-type and Pikachu?"

"H-Huh? Why do you ask?"

"I know her and him from another region. They had moved to another region, where there are also rescue teams there. I met the Water-type and Pikachu when they were at a place called Mount Steel. I helped them defeat a Skarmory at the top of the mountain, and I followed them back to their base. The two had asked me to join their team, but I declined, saying I am planning on going to every region in the Pokemon World, and I couldn't stay in one place forever. Even thought I declined their offer, I stayed in town for 2 months, and I helped them with when they were looking for items or when they needed tips on fighting in dungeons. Then, around the end of the second month, I realized I had stayed too long, so I decided to leave after they returned from their job. I had become quite close to the two of them, and it was hard to leave them. However, I had to leave so I could go to other regions, like this one. I receive letters from them, and as Cynda said, they will be coming to this region soon. After all, it has been 2 years since I met them, and I am excited to see her and Pikachu again. Aren't you?"

"Well, of course! I can't wait to see them again!"

"Well, good to see you're enthusiastic about this. If you don't mind, I am going to sleep now," Mawile told Riolu, and he turned on his side toward the wall and quickly fell asleep. Riolu looked out the window at the moon, which was barely visible from the dark clouds in the sky. _That's strange. What's wrong with the sky? It's never been like this in Treasure Town..._ Riolu thought. His eyes slowly closed and he soon fell asleep

* * *

**Oh my gosh! This chapter was more than 1000 words longer that the last chapter! I can't believe it! Sorry about not updating in a while. I have to take two tests still and I am having... boy troubles. Sooooooo ANYWAYS, about the next chapter, the trio is going to Waterfall Cave because I am doing this for Sky Blue Storm, who suggested Chapter 5 being about Waterfall Cave. They will be traveling in bad weather and, luckily, this is a part of the storyline, so this is a good time to add the dungeon into the fanfic.**

**Boy Troubles! :O**


	6. Chapter 6 Relaxing in Bad Weather

**Chapter 6**

**Relaxing in Bad Weather**

**As I said at the end of the last chapter, the team will be going to the Waterfall Cave and will take place a day after Drowzee was caught. Wigglytuff sends Team FlameFist to find treasure in the cave, and the weather doesn't seem like a good day to go out. Chatot on the other hand says otherwise...**

**

* * *

**"Alright, everyone! Time to get to work!" Chatot shouted. As the other teams left, Chatot walked over to Team FlameFist. "You three, the Guildmaster wants to see you. It appears he has a request for you in his Chamber." Cynda, Rio, and Mawile entered the Guildmaster's Chamber with the bird Pokemon and waited for Wigglytuff to turn around.

When he finally did, he had a huge smile on his face and happily said, "Hello friends! What a fine day it is today!"

"Um, Guildmaster? It's raining..." Chatot told him.

"And raining it is! Now, I want you three to find a treasure hidden in Waterfall Cave! From what I've heard from some Pokemon, the treasure is hidden inside the cave, but no one knows where the entrance even is! Isn't that wonderful? You are going to be the first Pokemon to find that treasure!"

"Excuse me, Guildmaster? If you don't mind me asking, since you're really into finding this treasure, how come you don't go inside yourself?" Cyndaquil asked, curious.

"Well, one, you can just call me Wigglytuff." He winked at her playfully, and she giggled while covering her mouth. "And two, I would go, but Chatot here doesn't want me out of the Guild in this kind of weather. So, I think you guys should go instead, which would be better since you three are new! So, have fun!"

Riolu nodded and said, "Okay, Wigglytu-" Chatot coughed and frowned at him, and Riolu knew he would have to call Wigglytuff Guildmaster instead. "-I mean, Guildmaster. We'll be on our way!"

"Thank you for the request, Guildmaster," Mawile said to Wigglytuff, and he bowed in respect. Cyndaquil smiled at Mawile as he did this, and he did the same to her. They followed Riolu ou of the Chamber, and Chatot spoke to Wigglytuff when the trio were out of sight.

"So, Guildmaster, I see you have given Cyndaquil the privilege of calling you by your name."

"Well, of course, Chatot! I don't know why, but I feel something is special about her. And you're allowed to do call me Wigglytuff too, Chatot!"

"Yes, yes, I know. However, you didn't give that privilege to Riolu or Mawile. Why?"

"I didn't have to with Mawile. He is fine with calling me Guildmaster. Riolu probably shouldn't right now. And I winked at Cyndaquil to see their reactions. It was actually kind of amusing. Mawile rolled his eyes and shook his head a little, and Riolu frowned. Ha-ha!" Wigglytuff laughed.

"Guildmaster, don't you think it is strange how Riolu and Mawile reacted to you winking at Cyndaquil? I have been thinking Riolu has a bit of interest in Cyndaquil... and Mawile might also. What do you think of the situation?" Wigglytuff pondered about the question, and then ended up being lost in space. Chatot sighed, and he knew why the pink, Normal-type Pokemon was like this. Wigglytuff didn't really understand couples or relationships, and Chatot knew this already from a long time ago, when a certain Pokemon had been romantically interested in Wigglytuff. He only wanted to know what the Guildmaster's opinion was about Team FlameFist's romantic friendships, but Wigglytuff was far too oblivious with romance. On the other hand, Wigglytuff actually _did _have an opinion. Instead of keeping it to himself, he spoke up.

"Actually, Chatot, I think Riolu and Mawile have a romantic interest in Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil seems to like Mawile though, and Riolu seems jealous. Cynda and Riolu look like a good couple, but she and Mawile do too! The romance in this team is very interesting!" Chatot was quite surprised by the Guildmaster's opinion. He never thought the Normal-type had such a good opinion about romance.

"My my, Guildmaster. I didn't know that you were into this romance so much. I thought you were so oblivious to romance!"

"Well, I have kept my opinions to myself. They are all about the teams here! A few rescue teams have actually come into town many times already, and a lot of them seem to be good couples!" Chatot and Wigglytuff continued their talk about romance for a long time in the Chamber. Meanwhile, the trio had been struggling with getting their supplies from Kangaskhan and leaving the town. Cyndaquil didn't really like the rain, and she told Rio and Mawile she was fine walking in the bad weather. They both didn't agree and wanted to help her. Mawile and Riolu continued to bicker behind Cyndaquil, who only rolled her eyes. _Boys..._ She thought. After they withdrew some supplies from storage, Mawile pushed Riolu out of the way. He hovered the giant face hanging from his head above Cyndaquil, which blocked all of the rain from falling on her. She smiled at him and continued walking under the giant face. Mawile smirked at Riolu, who frowned and stared back angrily. The trio walked through the Crossroads to Waterfall Cave. There was a tall waterfall crashing down, and Riolu looked below to see a pool of water.

"Well, I can't see the entrance to the cave."

Cyndaquil looked around the tall rock where the waterfall was coming from and said, "I can't either."

"Me neither." After the trio looked around the the tall rock, and they still couldn't find the entrance. When they stood in front of the waterfall again, Cyndaquil began feeling dizzy again. _Oh no, _She thought. _It's happening again._ All of the color drained and she blacked out once again.

_A Pokemon came up to the waterfall Team FlameFist was at now, and looked around. It walked back a few steps, and then ran straight into the waterfall. On the other side, the Pokemon popped out of the waterfall, and they walked into, what Cyndaquil suspected, was the cave entrance._

"Cyndaquil? Cynda, wake up," Mawile said, shaking her. Cyndaquil woke up and saw Mawile and Riolu looking down at her with worried expressions on their faces. The Steel-type helped her up, and she turned to them.

"Boys, I know how to get into the cave! We have to run into the waterfall!" Her partners' eyes widened, thinking it was a crazy idea. Mawile looked at the waterfall and squinted his eyes, and he saw a light outline of the cave.

Riolu told her, "Cynda, are you sure about this? What if there isn't anything on the other side? We might just run into the rock and get pushed down by the waterfall!"

"Actually, if you look really close at the waterfall, Riolu, you can see a faint outline of the cave entrance on the other side," Mawile said to Rio. The Steel-type smiled at Cyndaquil, and she grinned at him.

_I can't believe how scared I am right now! _Riolu thought. _This is like when I was too nervous to go in the Guild! But I can't be afraid now! Especially since Cyndaquil is with me now... and Mawile. Uh. I have to be brave!_

Riolu looked at Cyndaquil and said, "Alright, I believe you guys. Let's just hope it is behind this waterfall! I put all my trust in you Cynda!" She nodded in response and she stood in between her partners.

"On the count of three, boys! One... Two... Three!" They ran as fast as they could into the waterfall, and a rush of water and pressure hit them. As quick as it came, it was gone, and the trio landed on the ground. As they sat up, Cyndaquil looked behind them and saw the water from the waterfall they just ran through. Riolu was looking around them and Mawile waited patiently for them near the cave entrance, leaning against the wall. The walls were dark blue and were slick with water. Nothing could be seen outside since the water was crashing down. Unlike the loud roaring sound the waterfall made outside, the inside was quieter.

Mawile called them over and said, "Let's go." Cyndaquil and Riolu followed him into the cave, and it wasn't as dark as the mountain they had visited to rescue Azurill. There were smaller torches that gave off some light in rooms, and the water glistened and made the lights' color blue. Cyndaquil had a difficult time walking since the ground was barely dry from all of the water, and she almost slipped into a large lake. Riolu and Mawile had to help her with this problem and her type-disadvantage. Water-types aimed mainly at her, and Riolu and Mawile would try to protect her. Although, it was mostly Mawile who took the attacks for her. They progressed through most of the cave in almost an hour. When they reached the halfway point, the walls had become dark blue, and were beginning to sparkle. More Pokemon showed up, and the Team were backed into one corner of one room. That was when they used up most of their Oran berries for Cyndaquil and the two partners. After the last enemy was defeated in the room, they continued through the cave, and finally reached the last floor. On the last floor, the was one large cavern, where both sides were lakes. A rocky path in the center of the room led to a giant pink gem in the wall, surrounded in small, blue and purple crystals. On the left and right of the room, there were two large openings. Mawile walked up to the large, pink gem and tried to pull it out of the wall.

"I can't pull it out. How are we supposed to bring it back to the Guild?"

Riolu came up and said, "Hey, let me try it!" He tugged on the gem, but it still didn't move.

"Hey, Cynda, can you try?"

"Um, OK!" Cyndaquil touched the pink gem, and she suddenly felt dizzy again. She tried her best to stay awake, and she managed to stay standing while her vision blurred.

_A Pokemon entered the large cavern. It seemed to be the same Pokemon that was in Cyndaquil's previous vision, since she recognized the shape. The Pokemon approached the pink gem, and it clicked into the wall after the Pokemon pushed it in. The cavern began to shake, and a giant wave of water rushed in from the left opening of the cavern. The Pokemon was then swept away by the water, and it ended up in a spring of some sort._

"Cyndaquil? Are you alright?" Mawile asked. Cyndaquil snapped out of her vision and looked at her partners. Riolu and Mawile both thought she was in a trance, because she was standing and staring at the gem, doing nothing.

"Yes. I just thought of something..." She pushed the pink gem into the wall, and a _click! _was heard. Just like in her vision, the cavern began to shake. A huge current of water rushed in the room, and Cyndaquil, Riolu, and Mawile were washed away. The trio had fainted from this, and they were thrown into the sky by the water from a geyser. The Team was caught by two Mankey, and they brought the trio to Torkoal.

"Hmmm... I think these are the ones Wigglytuff mentioned. Let me see... That Fire-type is special..." The Mankey placed Cynda, Rio, and Mawile in front of Torkoal on a large, flat stone. Torkoal observed the trio for a few minutes, and the Team started to wake up.

Mawile was the first to stand, and he asked Torkoal, "Where are we?"

"You are at the Hot Springs. I am Torkoal, the leader here. I see you have awoken already, and I will explain more when your friends wake up." Mawile decided to wait a while for Cyndaquil and Riolu to wake up, but half an hour had passed. Torkoal had told him about the Spring's water relaxing the Pokemon around them, so Mawile tried the same thing. When he submerged into the water, he immediately felt relaxed. The other Pokemon in the area also went into the Spring, and Cyndaquil and Riolu woke up after another half hour passed.

Riolu looked around quickly and said, "W-Where are we?"

Mawile walked out of the water up to the team and told him, "We are at the Hot Springs. We're safe here."

"My name is Torkoal." Torkoal walked up to Cynda and Rio, and stood next to Mawile. "You came from the geyser near Waterfall Cave. That is how most Pokemon end up here. The gem triggered the geyser, and you were probably there to get the gem. We have had someone else here recently. Only a few days ago. He said he would send a few Pokemon here after he introduced himself. You must be them. The Pokemon's name was Wigglytuff, the one who owns the Guild we have heard about. Don't worry, you really are safe here. I have already talked to your friend, Mawile, and he was waiting for you two to wake up an hour ago.

"You two should relax. The water here is refreshing," Mawile told his teammates.

"Would you three do me a favor? I need someone to tell Wigglytuff about the strange occurrence near one of the forests around the Spring. It appears that time has completely stopped in that forest. The Time Gear was stolen!"

Cyndaquil looked at him, confused, and asked, "A Time Gear?"

"Yes. Time Gears are located in every area. They maintain time, and if it is taken away from its designated area, time stops in that spot. Right now, the forest and its Pokemon are completely frozen. Please send this news to Wigglytuff immediately. Maybe he can help. If I may ask, has the Guild had strange weather?"

"Yeah! The sky turned really dark purple in the afternoon yesterday, and now it's raining there! It never rained before until now!" Riolu realized.

"Then the loss of one Time Gear must be affecting the weather. It may be possible another Time Gear will be stolen soon. Send this to Wigglytuff. You are welcome to return here anytime. Thank you," Torkoal finished. He began talking to the Mankey near the entrance to the Spring, and Team FlameFist stayed for two more hours, talking about whatever they wanted to. After they returned to the Guild, they entered the Guildmaster's Chamber. Wigglytuff did his regular hello filled with the words 'friends', 'friendly', and 'good'.

"Now then, did you find that treasure in Waterfall Cave?"

Cyndaquil walked up and said, "Actually, Wigglytuff, the treasure, which was a gem, couldn't be taken out. We were washed away into a geyser, and it sent us all the way to the Hot Springs. And the leader, Torkoal told us you came there a few days ago."

Wigglytuff's smile grew even bigger and cheerfully told them, "Yes, yes! That's true! I was there already!"

"Then why did you tell us to go to the cave in the first place?" Riolu asked.

"Because you could have some fun! Instead of staying in here bored, you got to go outside and find a new place! Isn't that wonderful?"

Mawile nodded his head, agreeing. "Yes, it was actually hard and exciting."

"Oh, Wigglytuff! We have important news for you from Torkoal!" Cyndaquil exclaimed. "He said to tell you that a Time Gear was stolen. He said he hoped you could help."

Chatot looked shocked and worriedly shouted, "What? Oh no! What do we do, Guildmaster?"

"Hmmm. We could try looking for the thief! Maybe we can take it back! Then everything can go back to normal! And everyone will be happy again, and not acting crazy like Chatot!"

Chatot calmed down and said, "Oh, sorry, Guildmaster. I think that's something we should do. You three, please get ready for dinner. The Guildmaster and I have to discuss this issue." The trio waited for only a few minutes when Chimecho chimed, "Dinner's ready!" All of the Guild members came into the mess hall and took their usual seats.

"LET'S EAT!" Chatot shouted. The trio ate their dinner hungrily after the long day, eating quickly and only looking up once or twice to see each other. Cynda, Rio, and Mawile returned to their room, where Mawile told them some news he had received.

"I have some good news to tell you two. I just received a letter from _her _and Pikachu. She says she sent a Water Float she found in this region to Azurill. Pikachu also said they just got to the other side of this region, but they are probably going to be side-tracked for awhile before they can get here. We should just keep working instead of waiting for them to get here, but I am just excited!" Mawile told them.

"Really? That's great news!" Riolu said, clearly happy. Cyndaquil didn't know why that Water-type and Pikachu were so important, but she went along with it. She was also excited to see the Pokemon her partners were so cheerful about.

She smiled and then asked, "So, Riolu, when did you meet her?"

Riolu started to look nervous and told her, "I met her after she and her partner saved that region. It turns out she was 'special', but no one told me why, even before I left. Pikachu was like a brother to me when I was with them, and he was probably the strongest Electric-type Pokemon I've ever met! The three of us were really close, and I stayed with them for a while until I heard I saw an exploration team. I think their team's name was ACW, but they only told me the team name,and that they were an exploration. After I saw them take out an outlaw, I decided I wanted to form my own exploration team, so I started getting ready to leave. That was when they were about to go to another region, but not this one. Even though I'm sad about leaving her and Pikachu, I am happy about being with you guys now, though."

Cyndaquil decided to tell them a bit more about her friends in the Unova region, and she said, "You guys have told me more about yourselves. I should tell you more about me and my friends. In the Unova region, I had three friends. I've told you about Touya..." Cynda felt some butterflies in her stomach, then continued. "But the other two were Cheren and Bianca. Cheren knew a lot about Pokemon, and he was a good trainer, even when he didn't really believe it since he couldn't beat me in a battle. He and Touya normally argued because of this, but Bianca says there was another reason. And every time she said this and I looked confused, Bianca would just shake her head at me for some reason. She was like a sister to me, Touya was like an older brother, and Cheren was more than just a best friend. After I stayed there for almost half a year, I returned to my home region. I kept my XTransceiver with me to stay in contact with them. You wouldn't believe how many Pokemon I caught!" Cynda smiled a bit as she said this. "Anyway, I visited them again after I stayed in the Everell region for six months. Cheren and Bianca were already waiting for me, but I learned Touya had gone off to the Pokemon League in Unova, and then to the Sinnoh region. Bianca told me it was he could beat me in a battle, because I always beat him in a battle. Cheren almost finished his Pokemon, and he learned even more about showed me all of the Pokemon he caught. Bianca's Pokemon had become even stronger, and it seemed like she had become more confident. Her father was letting her do what she wanted with her Pokemon, even letting her leave some of her Pokemon at her house. Touya called me on his XTransceiver, and he showed me the Pokemon he caught in the Hoenn region. He promised me he would battle me once he beat the Indigo League, and my hero, Red. Then, Touya said he would spend more time with me when I meet him back in Unova. After that, I had to return to Everell for some reason, and I just felt like I had to be there. When I returned, I met my younger sister, Annalise. She was only a year younger than me, since I was 14. Annalise looks a lot like me, and she told me I had inherited my family's money. I received 99,999 Poke, and I had a Villa on a secret island only my sister knew about. I went with her to Celestial Island. She said that the Pokemon from the Unova region who inhabited the island had built the Villa because of her, and she kept the island a secret so that people wouldn't try to turn the island into a town or city. After three weeks, Cheren and Bianca called me on the XTransceiver. They said Touya had come back after beating the Hoenn League. He came on the transceiver and said he wanted to battle me, so I decided to bring my Serperior, which evolved from my Servine, with me. I used my other starter Pokemon, like my Torterra and Typhlosion. After I finally picked which Pokemon to bring, I called the three of them back and told them I would be coming the next day. That night, I went to Moonlight Hill with my Pokemon, and when I woke up, I was a Pokemon. Oh, I wonder what Cheren, Bianca, and Touya are doing now..."

Mawile looked at her with sympathy, and said, "They are probably looking for you this very second. I wish I could meet them. They seem like pretty good trainers."

"I wish the both of you could. But now that I'm a Pokemon, I won't be able to talk to _any _of my _human _friends again," Cynda said to them sadly. Mawile understood this instantly, since their Water-type friend was also a human. She had told him during the time he stayed with her and her partner, and she trusted him completely like she did with Pikachu.

"Oh, Mawile. I'm sorry if you didn't understand the last part about my friends. I was-"

"-a human. I know, and I understand. No need to explain. So, did you have other friends in other regions?"

"Yes. They were..." Cyndaquil told Mawile everything about her friends in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. Riolu stared at her the whole time, pretending to listen to what she was saying. After she finally finished describing her human friends to Mawile, Cyndaquil said goodnight to her partners and quickly fell asleep.

Mawile turned his head towards Riolu and said, "It's hard to believe that she is another human. After _her_... I don't want Cyndaquil to forget anything."

Riolu looked back at him sadly and replied, "Me either. After what happened to _her_, I don't want that to happen to Cynda too." Mawile nodded his head in agreement.

"I will tell her about _her _after _she _and Pikachu come. At least they will be able to talk to each other. But either you or I has to tell _her _about _her _being human. After what happened... Alright, you decide what you want to do. I already know what I'll do, so... Goodnight." Mawile turned away from Riolu and fell asleep. Riolu thought of what he would do when he sees his old friend again after leaving her and Pikachu behind. He finally chose what to do after a few minutes before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**Wow, I haven't updated in a while! Sorry about that. I had to make up the two tests I missed and do one project on a poster in one night afterschool. Then there is the issue in band when I have someone being annoying and making me mess up. So, I just feel like CLAWING SOMEONE'S EYES OUT! AAND I have been playing Pokemon Black and I have 7 badges already with my Serperior. SOOOO about this chapter...**

**I wrote the part when Wigglytuff and Chatot were talking about 'Romance' because that was when I was having boy troubles (And I got over a day after I had the troubles.). In school, I was really into my band friend's romance with her boyfriend right now, so I just added the takl between the characters. It also hints romance between the team. Soooo I am writing the chapter now! See ya**


	7. Chapter 7 Trouble Walks in

**Chapter 7**

**Trouble Walks in and a 'List' of Things To Do  
**

**My chapters just get longer and longer! I had to do this one in school like chapter 6 and the previous chapters. I'm lucky the teacher didn't block this, or I'd take longer to update! About the chapter, this one is Chapter 4 in the actual Mystery Dungeon game. When I finished the chapter, I REALLY did not want to play that part AGAIN! I actually stopped playing for three days to get my mind off Chapter 4. :\  
**

**In this chapter, Cyndaquil and Riolu meet their two first opponents before being an exploration team: Zubat and Koffing. This time, however, their leader comes with them into the Guild...**

***The main job for this chapter is completed quickly, so this Chapter is not that similar to the actual game storyline except for the beginning and end.***

**

* * *

**"Alright, everyone! Let's get to work!" Chatot shouted. The team members left the ground floor, and Chatot called Team FlameFist as he usually did. "I want you three to do your usual business. That is all." Cyndaquil, Riolu, and Mawile went to the second floor to pick new jobs on the bulletin boards. When they were about to walk away from the board, three Pokemon climbed down the ladder from the top floor, and she and Riolu instantly recognized two of the Pokemon: Zubat and Koffing. The third and largest Pokemon out of them was a large skunk.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the chicken and his weakling friend! Heh-heh-heh!" Zubat laughed.

Koffing joined him and laughed, "Whoa-ho-ho!"

"Are these the guys you two were talking about?" The large skunk said.

"Heh-heh-heh! Yeah, boss. He had that treasure!"

"Whoa-ho-ho! And look where you two are at now!"

Riolu, now angered, shouted, "If I remember correctly, WE beat YOU two!"

The large skunk stepped closer and said, "Chaw-haw-haw! If you say so. I am Skuntank." He looked toward Cyndaquil and bowed his head. "Team Skull at your service. Chaw-haw-haw!"

"Why are you here?" Cyndaquil asked, trying to sound polite.

"Well, we just wanted to 'tag along'. Now who is this other guy?"

Mawile was confused by what was going on and replied, "Mawile. Is there a problem between you all?"

"Yeah, there is! These guys are horrible!"

"Riolu, calm down." Cynda told him.

"Chaw-haw-haw! Listen to your leader! Now then, I want to talk to this Riolu. If you don't mind..." Skuntank released a smelly cloud at Cyndaquil, and she fell back onto the floor, the cloud still around her and immobilizing her.

"C-Cyndaquil!" Riolu and Mawile shouted. Mawile rushed over to her, and he tried to wake her up from being stunned. The other explorers around the room could smell the stinky cloud.

"Ew! W-What is that?" Sunflora cried.

"Whatever it is, it smells t-terrible!" Chimecho said.

"I-I-It reeks!" Bidoof said, covering his small nose.

Zubat and Koffing dragged Riolu to a corner away from the other Guild members, and Skuntank asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

"W-WHat does it look like? I'm in an exploration team! What are you guys doing here?"

"Chaw-haw-haw! We're gonna find treasure using this here Guild! That's what we're doing! Why would you be here? You're nothing but a scared cat!"

"Heh-heh-heh! Tell him boss!"

"Whoa-ho-ho! He couldn't of beaten us without the help of his little friend over there! We should just forget about that extra over there!"

"D-Don't talk about Mawile like that!" Riolu said. Even though he was jealous of Mawile getting Cynda's attention, he still thought of Mawile as a friend.

Skuntank frowned (or at least Riolu thought he did) and said, "You're clearly not cut out for this job. Might as well scram with your friends over there."

Riolu shook his head and shouted, "You guys had better leave us alone! So, leave!" He knew he didn't choose his words carefully, and was only trying to sound tough. However, he knew he had to do something about this team, especially after taking his personal treasure. Skuntank and his teammates laughed at the Pokemon's 'statement'.

"Chaw-haw-haw! Expect to see us again! And as for the smell, it'll go away... but we won't stop bugging you!" Skuntank, Zubat and Koffing climbed back up the ladder, and the horrible stench was gone. Mawile helped Cyndaquil onto her feet, and Riolu came back to them.

"I can't believe they're here. I thought they would've left us alone after we defeated them in Beach Cave," Cyndaquil said worriedly.

"Well, I guess trouble always comes back," Riolu told her.

"What happened to all of you to make you treat each other like that?" Mawile asked.

"Zubat and Koffing stole my personal treasure. Luckily, Cynda helped me find them and we defeated them. Now that they know where we are, they won't leave us alone!"

"Boys, I think we should just keep working. They haven't done anything to us yet besides that stink cloud. Let's go." The trio set out to go to Waterfall Cave. Their job was to rescue a Magmar that had been separated from the Pokemon that the job was from, who was also a Magmar. The Pokemon in the cave were still tough, but Cyndaquil wasn't as damaged by the attacks after leveling up yesterday. Th trio had met Magmar on the 8th Floor, and he was still healthy. Team FlameFist sent him back to the Guild, where Magmar would be waiting for them to give the reward. When the Team had finally came back to the Guild, they realized they had only been away for two hours. The sun was still up and it was still in the afternoon. The sky was a lighter purple, and some clouds were starting to appear, but not many.

Chatot saw them climb down the ladder and said, "My my, aren't you early! No more jobs?"

Mawile shook his head and replied, "Yes, we finished all the jobs on our list, and the other teams already took the leftover jobs. We don't have anything to do now!"

"Have you looked around the beach or Treasure Town? I think Diglett went to Sharpedo Bluff. A Wingull flew here and handed me this letter." Chatot handed Cyndaquil an envelope. "Oh, and a Wynaut and Wobuffet were standing in the middle of the Crossroads near that rock. That is all I can tell you about what you can do for the rest of the day, besides doing jobs." He walked into the Guildmaster's Chamber and closed the door behind him.

Riolu looked at the envelope closely. He took the envelope from Cyndaquil and looked on the back. There was a blue and yellow seal on it. Half of the seal was sky blue with bubbles, and the other half was yellow with thunderbolts. A huge smile appeared on Riolu's face, and another appeared on Mawile. They both knew it was from _her_ and were excited. Riolu carefully opened the letter, trying not to tear the seal, and held the letter in his hands. Mawile, Riolu, and Cyndaquil started reading.

_Dear Mawile,_

_Pikachu and I are somewhere in this strange lake. It's really foggy here, so it's pretty hard to see. We are here in a clearing near a Kangaskhan stone, and I sent my teammate, Wingull, to you and Riolu. He will give this to that Guildmaster of yours, or probably that Chatot, whatever kind of Pokemon it is. I would also like to tell you something strange. Pikachu and I were walking on the empty, sandy beach where we arrived. The sjy was really, really clear and baby blue. Then, the sky just turned purple and the sun was gone! I don't know how it happened, but i just wanted to tell you. I hope you reply soon. Maybe someone from where you are might send me the reply, but you should try and have a Pokemon from OUR region do this, because all of the Pokemon we have seen so far are Pokemon we have never seen before._

_Please be careful. Pika and I aren't there for you now, and these Pokemon are tougher than the Pokemon where we're from. Maybe you can show me that other friend of yours who you talked about so much. I can't wait to meet her! I really miss you and Riolu. Pikachu is excited to see you guys again. Then, we can to talk to each other about everything that's happened! I can't wait!_

_Your rescuing friend,_

The bottom of the letter was torn off. Riolu and Mawile were still happy, knowing that their friend would be coming soon. Cyndaquil was still confused as to who this Pokemon was, and what their name was. What was strange is Riolu and Mawile never said _her _name at all. They only said _her _and _she_. _What was so special about her?_ Cynda thought. _Besides never seeing her in years, what was so special about her?_ Cyndaquil decided to just wait and see what Pokemon Riolu and Mawile's friend is. _At least both of them are happy._

Riolu asked, "Hey, Cynda. Why don't we check on those things Chatot told us?"

"Sure! Let's check on Wynaut and Wobuffet. They are closer to us." The trio walked out of the Guild to the Crossroads. As Chatot said, Wynaut and Wobuffet were looking at the rock near the entrance to the beach. They were walking around it, observing it for some reason.

Mawile walked up to them and asked, "What are you two doing?"

Wynaut looked up with a silly grin on his face and said, "We've got a shop at this rock, but we can't seem to figure out how to open it!"

Wobuffet said, "Hm, maybe we should try touching the rock in certain places! There might be a secret hard-to-find switch on it!" They both started touching the rock, trying to find the switch. Cyndaquil leaned against the rock when Wynaut and Wobuffet began talking, and the rock began to slowly move. When it stopped, it revealed stone stairs going down.

"Look! There's the entrance!" Wynaut said happily.

"Let's go open our shop!" Wobuffet cheered. They went down the stairs quickly, and Cynda, Rio, and Mawile followed. The two blue Pokemon had lit the lanterns around the room, and the room looked like a restaurant. There were a few tables and chairs with a small flower on the middle of the tables, and there were two stalls on either side of the room. The stall on the left was large, and a Spinda was standing happily inside. There were jugs of orange, green, and other colored liquids around the stall. Wynaut and Wobuffet were in the other stall, which was slightly smaller than Spinda's. There were two racks filled with a large variety of items behind the two Pokemon. Wobuffet was taking out a set of red, blue, and yellow cards out of a bag, and placed them on the stall's counter top. Wynaut was lighting a few other lamps to brighten the darkened corners of the room. When the whole room was lit and the stalls were ready, a few Pokemon were starting to arrive. An Octillery, Cubone, and Pachirisu walked in. Octillery sat in one of the chairs and closed his eyes, relaxing. Cubone went over to Spinda and asked for something the trio couldn't hear, and Spinda gave Cubone a cup of gray-white liquid. A smile appeared on Cubone's face when he finished drinking, and he thanked Spinda.

Riolu walked over to Spinda and asked, "What did you give Cubone?"

"I gave him one of my delicious gummi drinks! Drinks made from real gummis! Here! Try one!" Spinda gave Rio a cup filled with chocolate brown liguid, and he took a sip. Riolu closed his eyes for a moment, tasting the flavor of the gummi drink, and then had a large smile on his face.

"Wow, this is really great! How did you make this taste so good?"

"I used the last gummi in my inventory. It was a Brown Gummi. That type of gummi is delicious to Fighting-types!"

"Thanks for the drink, but since that was your last gummi-"

"-in my inventory for TODAY. Don't worry, I have another shipment of gummis from another region! BUT if you want to, you can bring me your OWN gummis, and I can turn them into these drinks! So drop by anytime for Spinda's super-duper, extra delicious gummi drinks!" Cyndaquil and Mawile were sitting at one of the tables waiting for Riolu to be finished with Spinda. Mawile took the letter out of the Treasure Bag and looked at the seal. He soon drifted into a flashback to when he was with Pikachu and his friend.

_Mawile, Pikachu, and their friend were laying out on the grass on top of a large hill. The sky was clear and blue, no clouds in sight. She was playing with a pink flower, and from what she thought, was from a different region._

_Mawile asked, "So, you two are really going to leave and go to another region?"_

_"Yeah. We heard from one of the townsfolk that there are more Pokemon out there! We want to see them, and help them!"_

_She looked over at her teammates and said, "Of course, we will still be a rescue team. But Mawile, are you sure you don't want to come with me and Pikachu? I know that you want to continue your dream of exploring every region, but are you absolutely sure?"_

_"Yes. I'll be fine I promise, -_

"Mawile?" Mawile's eyes snapped open upon hearing Cyndaquil's voice. "Are you OK? It looked like you were almost asleep!"

"Oh, sorry Cynda. Just having a flashback about _her_." _There's _her _again, _Cynda thought to herself.

"Mawile, what is so important about her? You and Riolu seem really excited. Besides not seeing her in a long time, why are the both of you so excited?"

"Well, she's special. There's _something _special about her, like you. I know you were human before Cynda. I knew what you and Riolu were talking about."

"Oh. So, do you believe me? You know, about me being human?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet. But you are special somehow, I just don't know how you are though. All I can say is you _are _special in personality." Mawile's voice drifted while saying the last sentence, not realizing what he said until he finished talking. Cynda giggled as he said this, and both of them were blushing a bit. They heard Riolu say good-bye to Spinda, and they tried to make the blush go away. Luckily, this worked just as Riolu turned around and walked over to the table.

"Alright, guys! That's two things crossed off our 'things-we-can-do-for-the-day' list. Now we only have one thing left to do. Go to Sharpedo Bluff!"

"OK, let's go!" Cyndaquil said. The trio left the two shops and entered Treasure Town. Soon, they reached Sharpedo Bluff. Near the edge of the cliff was Diglett, looking out over the sea.

Diglett looked behind him and said, "Oh, hey guys!"

"What are you doing?" Cyndaquil asked.

"Oh, just looking at this beautiful view. My father, Dugtrio, told me that if I have something on my mind, I should just watch the sun set, or look over the ocean. He does this too, and he said that it relaxes him. So, anyways, do you know where that horrible smell in the Guild this morning came from?"

Mawile asked, "How could you smell it if you were under the grate in front of the Guild?"

"I saw a Skuntank, Zubat, and Koffing step over the grate, and then this gross smell came! Were those three Pokemon the cause of it?"

"Ugh, yeah. I hope they don't join the Guild! We'll be smelling that everyday!" Riolu yelled unhappily.

Cynda thought for a moment and then said, "Maybe they won't be allowed to! There's no way Chatot could possibly allow them to join! After all, they are despicable!"

"Oh, look! The sun's setting!" Diglett shouted. The sun was slowly falling, and the sky was turning darker. The stars were starting to appear in the sky, and the clouds disappeared.

"Hey, I think we had better get to the Guild. We might miss dinner!" Riolu told them. The four Pokemon hurried back to the Guild.

When they went to the Ground floor, Chimecho chimed, "DINNER'S READY!" Everyone sat down, and Wigglytuff placed a Perfect Apple on his head. Chatot sat hear Wigglytuff and waited for everyone to settle down.

After a few seconds, he finally shouted, "LET'S EAT!" All of the explorers dug into their food quickly. No one noticed Zubat peeking into the window. Zubat flew back in front of the Guild to Skuntank and Koffing.

"Boss, they're eating like crazy! They have so much food!"

"Chaw-haw-haw, I have a perfect plan to get in there and take that food! Chaw-haw-haw!"

"Heh-heh-heh!"

"Whoa-ho-ho!"

Everyone left the mess hall and went to their rooms. Cyndaquil, Riolu, and Mawile were laying in their beds, the room cark and only having the window as a light.

"So, Cynda, do you have anything else to tell us about your human friends?" Riolu asked.

"No, that was everything I did before I turned into a Pokemon. What I want to know is what is so special about that Water-type friend of yours." Riolu looked at Mawile nervously, and Mawile did the same. They did not want to discuss what they did with _her_, especially because of what happened after the big adventure they had with her. They had both been there, and had felt so sorry for her.

Mawile turned towards Cyndaquil and said, "Actually, we don't really want to talk about it. It's really personal, but it's about her, not us."

"Oh, um... Alright. Goodnight." Cynda was only pretending to be asleep, and Mawile and Riolu fell for that trick.

Riolu asked, "So, we just wait until she and Pikachu come?"

"Mhm. We should. After what happened to _her, _I don't really want to talk about that."

"Me either. She really doesn't remember anymore."

"Well... Goodnight," Mawile said after a short silence. Riolu nodded, and he turned towards the window. He looked at the sky and soon fell asleep. When he finally did, Cynda did the same as he did, and looked out the window. After staring outside for a few seconds, she saw a white streak of a star. A shooting star!

She looked behind her to make sure Mawile and Riolu were still asleep, and then whispered, "I wish I could see my friends again. Please." She quietly walked back to her bed and began dreaming. Her dream was about Cheren, Bianca, N, and her, when she was human. _Oh, I forgot to tell Rio and Mawile about N, _Cynda remembered. _Oh well, he was too important to me anyway, more than Touya._ Cheren and Bianca were riding on Zekrom, and N and Cynda were on Reshiram. As she dreamt this, Cynda's mouth curved into a smile.

_Later that night..._

"Heh-heh-heh! This is where all the food is, boss!"

"Whoa-ho-ho, there is so much!"

"Chaw-haw-haw! Come on, it's dinner time... for us! Oh, well would you look. Wigglytuff's Perfect Apples! Boys, I think we have a PERFECT dessert! Chaw-haw-haw!"

* * *

**Well, not as long as the last two chapters, but it's in third place for my 'longest chapter'! I added a poll on my profile about my Black and White fanfic. I'm not sure which boy to pair Touko (The main girl player of Black and White) with. So, its up to you guys to vote who she should be with! I might go with N thought, because he is ADORABLE! When I saw his picture as a child in the opening for Black and White, I went AW! HE IS SO CUTE! Then there's Cheren, the smart boy, and Touya the Pokemon trainer! Oh, boy. NO... Oh, BOYS. (That's from Hannah Montana!)**

**Yup. SO close to finding the name of Riolu and Mawile's friend's name! For people who are confused by this, the person they are talking about is the Pokemon you play as in Pokemon Red Rescue Team and Pokemon Blue Rescue Team. The Riolu and Mawile's friend's name is actually my REAL name, but you will know it in a LONG while! Next chapter is about the Perfect Apples the player and their partner have to get! Gonna try to update soon! See ya!~  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

**One Apple + Two Exploration Teams = Trouble**

***Old Author's Note*  
**

**Hey there! I FINALLY can edit and add new stories again! I have two more fanfictions now, Luna Online: A Magical Adventure and Doctor Who: A Normal Day! I am into writing the stories now and this story is the longest!**

**Oh, and where Cyndaquil lived when she was a human... I mentioned the names Everell and Oraci in Chapter 3. She lives in the Oraci region if I wasn't really clear in the third Chapter.**

***STORY NOTE~This Chapter takes place several days after Team Skull. Team Skull becoming an exploration team will be told in the story. So, the current levels of Cyndaquil, Riolu, and Mawile are-**

**Cyndaquil- LV 10**

**Riolu- LV 10**

**Mawile- LV 9  
**

**Now with this chapter. In this chapter, Cyndaquil, Riolu, and Mawile are told by Chatot to do a mission for Wigglytuff, but certain Poison-types tag along (secretly), and the trouble begins...**

* * *

"OK, everyone! Let's get to work!" Chatot shouted. As the teams dispersed, Chatot ran over to Team FlameFist. "Squawk! Team FlameFist! We need your help! Someone has eaten all of the Guildmaster's Perfect Apples! I need you to go deep in Apple Woods to the large tree! That is where we go to get Perfect Apples! I can't do it myself because I have to make sure the Guildmaster doesn't figure out about this! Please hurry!" After that, Chatot quickly ran into the Guildmaster's Chamber and shut the door as fast as he could.

"Out of Perfect Apples?" Mawile asked. "I have never heard of those until now."

"Perfect Apples are supposed to taste extremely better than regular Apples. Perfect Apples are the Guildmaster's favorite food, and I think that's what he juggles on his head at dinner..." Cyndaquil told him.

"C'mon! Let's get those Perfect Apples before Wiggly-" Riolu started to say. Before he finished, Chatot popped his head out of the Chamber's door and glared at Riolu. "Okay, fine. Before the _Guildmaster _finds out!" Chatot's head slowly disappeared, and the Chamber's door closed. "Why is it, Cynda, you can say the Guildmaster's name and I can't?"

"Maybe it's because of how fast you get jealous," Mawile said to Riolu, smirking. Cyndaquil giggled, while Riolu frowned at Mawile.

"Let's go you two. I don't want you guys to get into a fight!" Cyndaquil said to them. She climbed up the ladder and waited for them in front of the Guild entrance. _I know their having those little talks again, _Cyndaquil thought. _I wonder what they're talking about._ "Boys will be boys," Cynda said to herself.

Meanwhile, Mawile was talking to Riolu, asking about their leader. "So, why do you like her?"

"W-What? I do not like Cynda!" Riolu nervously replied, waving his arms in front of him showing he denied it.

"You know, I'm surprised you can hide it for this long! Especially after you met _her_!" Mawile said, laughing.

Riolu blushed a bit before replying. "Hey, I thought you liked her! You seem pretty excited to see her!"

"Of course I am. We were close when we spent time together! And you as well seem excited."

"Well of course _I _am! And why do you like Cynda?"

"I, unlike you, will openly admit I do like her. However, she doesn't seem to show interest in _either_ of us. She is pretty cute though. I will also admit that. Reminds me of something _she _told me about. _She _said something about this play she watched, where these human males would call girls... 'dolls' or something. I think _she _said it was called 'Guys and Dolls'."

"What does a play like that have anything to do with what we're talking about now?"

"I just wanted to say something about it. Cyndaquil is cute enough to be called a doll."

"What?"

"Um, Mawile, Rio?" Cyndaquil called for them. She came back down the ladder and walked over to the two. "Can we go now? Chatot said to hurry! We have to get those Perfect Apples!"

"Okay then! Let's go!" Riolu shouted, grabbing Mawile and Cyndaquil's hands. He ran all the way to the Crossroads, where he let go of their hands.

Mawile took the map put of the Treasure Bag and asked, "So, we have to go to Apple Woods?"

Cyndaquil nodded. "Yes. It's over... here!" She pointed to the woods right next to Oran Forest on the map. Unlike the picture of Oran Forest, Apple Woods had red dots on the trees. Oran Forest had blue dots. "Let's get going!"

The Team went on their way to Apple Woods. They passed the huge mountain and the Waterfall. It had been an hour when they reached a long road that went the other way around Waterfall Cave. Another hour passed when the Team finally saw the small image of Apple Woods in the distance.

"Oh, how much longer?" Riolu whined, slowing down a bit.

"I'll check the map," Cyndaquil said, opening the Treasure Bag. She took the map out and looked at the path behind the huge rock of the waterfall. "You both do realize we took the long way, right?"

"WE DID?" Riolu shouted, face slapping himself.

Mawile shook his head. "Oh well. At least we're near Apple Woods. Let's hurry so we can get the Perfect Apples." The trio ran towards the Woods, and three Poison-types were following them.

"Chaw-haw-haw! You two know the plan, don't you?" Skuntank whispered to his teammates.

"Heh-heh-heh! Yeah, boss!"

"Whoa-ho-ho! Let's catch up to them and take the glory once they find those apples!" The three Poison-types followed Team FlameFist, and they went in the woods quietly as the Team stopped to rest.

"That was a long road!" Riolu complained.

"Well, then maybe next time, you two can tell me a shorter way to Apple Woods," Cyndaquil said.

"At least we're here. This Woods is right next to Oran Forest. I'm surprised this place isn't connected to it," Mawile told them, pointing to the nearby Oran Forest entrance and the space in between the forest and woods.

Cyndaquil stood up and said, "Let's go, boys. We have to get Wigglytuff those Perfect Apples." The trio then entered Apple Woods.

The woods didn't seem to be as different as Oran Forest. The main difference was all of the apples the team found. They had already found 4 Apples on the first floor, and 3 on the second floor. Going through the woods was a lot more easier. Cyndaquil used Ember and Tackle most of the time, but Ember helped defeat the hostile Pokemon easily. Her type advantage allowed them to get through the floors faster. The Bug and Grass-type Pokemon didn't stand a chance until Cyndaquil couldn't use Ember anymore.

Cynda and her teammates were in the middle of fighting an Exeggutor and Combee when Ember couldn't be used. "I can't use Ember!" Cyndaquil told Rio and Mawile. She tried to blow fire out of her mouth, but only a puff of smoke came. Riolu continued to use Quick Attack and just hitting Exeggutor **(This is the move you use that is called a 'regular attack' in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)**, and Mawile did the same as Rio, but used Astonish on Combee. The enemy Pokemon fainted, and Riolu and Mawile went over to Cyndaquil. The Team went to the next floor, which was a clearing. They were safe here, and could take a break for a second. "Why can't I use Ember?" She asked them, hoping one of them knew the answer.

"You ran out of 'Power Points', or PP," Mawile told her.

"'PP'?"

"Yes. You need to have enough Power Points to use moves, and I think you ran out for Ember, so you won't be able to use Ember until you have PP again."

"How will she get PP back?" Riolu asked.

Mawile opened the Treasure Bag and took out the Max Elixir, which was a jar. "I think this should do the trick."

Cyndaquil's face slapped. "Of _course_! I can't believe I didn't realize! When I was a human, I used to find these and use them on my Pokemon when I was battling! I can't believe I forgot!" She took the Max Elixir and opened the jar. The jar was filled with some kind of meat. "W-What is this?"

Riolu chuckled and said, "It's the Elixir!"

"B-But it looks like the food in Protein or Iron jars!"

"Exactly! That's how it's supposed to look!" Rio took a bit of the food into his finger and put it in his mouth. "It tastes good! Come on, Cynda! Try it!" Cyndaquil put a small amount of the Elixir in her hand and put it in her mouth. It tastes a bit sweet for some reason, and it was juicy when she bit the meat, which was also sweet.

"It does taste good..." Cynda said, starting to eat the rest of the meat in the jar.

"Cyndaquil, would you let me talk to Riolu for a minute?" Mawile asked her.

"Oh sure! Take your time, guys! But when I'm finished eating, we have to go get those Apples!" Cyndaquil approved happily. Mawile pulled Riolu to a corner to the left of the entrance to the next floor.

"Riolu, have you felt anything... strange around Cyndaquil?"

"W-What? No!" Riolu shouted, waving his arms in front of him for emphasis. "Of course not!"

Mawile rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not talking about your crush on her. I mean, anything strange? Like something's wrong?"

Riolu looked at him with a confused face. "Huh? No, why? Have you? And I do not have a crush on her!"

"Sort of. I feel like something's wrong. And I get that feeling when we are traveling with Cyndaquil. Oh, and yes you do."

"Well, I have no idea what you're feeling or even talking about, Mawile. I think we have to go soon. Cynda's almost done that Max Elixir," Riolu said. Rio and Mawile looked at Cynda. She was finishing the food in the jar, and there was almost nothing left in the jar.

"She must really like that Elixir..." Mawile said.

Riolu laughed and replied, "Ha ha! Yeah. You should have seen her before this team was formed! She kept stuttering and she was so shy!"

Mawile closed his eyes and smiled. "Kind of reminds me of _her_ when I met _her_. _She _was so similar to Cyndaquil."

"Oh, boys! I'm done!" Cyndaquil shouted to them. She put the lid back on the jar. "Do I have to throw this out when we get back to Treasure Town?"

Her teammates came up to her. Mawile told her, "No, you just leave the jars you finish at the place you were. Just put it on the ground. Everyone does it."

Riolu nodded. "Yeah. See?" He pointed to a jar near the next floor's entrance. There was an empty Max Elixir jar there.

"Oh, okay!" Cynda said. She placed the empty jar she held on the ground. "Now, let's go boys!" Cyndaquil, Riolu, and Mawile went up the stairs that led to the next floor. There were only four floors left, and everything went by pretty fast. It felt like 15 minutes went by, which was the shortest time the Team had gone through so many floors. On the 12th floor, the Team was in a clearing.

A huge tree was on the other end of the clearing. Trees surrounded the trio. The sky could be seen, and everything seemed peaceful. It looked like a nice day from the view of the clearing. The huge tree had large Apples on its leaves, and each one looked ripe and delicious.

"Look at all of the Perfect Apples!" Riolu said. "Let's get them out of the tree and bring them to Wigglytuff!" Rio ran into the tree's trunk, and the tree's branches shook. The Perfect Apples didn't fall, though. Riolu ran into the tree trunk again. They still didn't fall. "Can you guys help?"

"Oh, right," Cyndaquil said. She and Mawile stood on both sides of Riolu, and the three were about to run into the tree trunk when the bushes to the left of the tree began to shake. The trio jumped away from the bushes and the big tree.

"Chaw-haw-haw! It took you long enough to get here!" A voice said from the rustling bushes.

"Whoa-ho-ho! You guys sure are slowpokes!"

"Heh-heh-heh! Some explorers you are, making us wait like that!"

Then, Team Skull came out of the bushes. They walked in front of the tree and smirked at Team FlameFist.

"Now then, just do your part and _stay out of the way _while we get these apples!" Skuntank ordered menacingly.

"What? You followed us all the way here just to take these Perfect Apples?" Riolu shouted angrily.

Skuntank grinned evilly and said, "Yeah, of course! That was our plan! And another thing..." Team Skull stepped closer to Team FlameFist. "We're here to take the glory of giving these Perfect Apples to that Wigglytuff! That will give us some good reputation with Chatot and Wigglytuff, so they won't suspect a thing! Clever plan, isn't it?" Team Skull had joined Wigglytuff's Guild as an exploration Team... apparently, and to the other teams' dismay. The other teams weren't happy about it, and Team FlameFist could still remember when Chatot announced the news.

_"Now then! Before we say the cheer, I would like to announce something!" Chatot said to the Guild members in the room and Wigglytuff, who was standing in front of his Chamber's closed doors. "So, I would like to welcome the new team that has arrived at our Guild! They are quite nice, and have been added to the list of exploration teams at this Guild!" Chatot pointed to the ladder. Skuntank, Zubat, and Koffing climbed down and stood beside Chatot, who was still smiling about this 'good' news. "I would like you all to meet... Team Skull!"_

_"Chaw-haw-haw! Team Skull at your service," Skuntank said._

_"Heh-heh-heh! Hey everyone!"_

_"Whoa-ho-ho! Nice to see you guys."_

_Skuntank said, "We are happy to be joining this nice Guild, and we thank you for letting us be with you now." He looked at Team FlameFist out of the corner of his eye. "And... we would also like to thank... Team FlameFist." Cyndaquil, Riolu, and Mawile glared at Skuntank, but Chatot flapped his wings and grinned._

_"Oh, so you're already friends with Team FlameFist? That's great! You both can get more acquainted with eachother!" Chatot just said happily._

_"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Riolu whispered to Mawile._

_He whispered back, "To Chatot... _yes_. Not such a surprise, he doesn't know the animosity between our teams."_

_"Alright! Now that that news is over, let's get to work!" Chatot shouted._

_"Hooray..." The other team members said with some sarcasm drooling from their voices._

_"Hm? Where's your usual spirit this morning?" Chatot asked curiously._

_"We don't want these guys here!" An explorer said. _**(Sorry I just don't feel like writing the Pokemon who said it down. :\ )**

_"How are they gonna help us?"_

_"... They make the Guild smell strange!"_

_"You really expect us to work with these guys?"  
_

_"Mmmmmm..." The Guildmaster mumbled._

_"Guildmaster?" Chatot asked with a concerned face._

_"Mmmmmm..." Wigglytuff said again. Suddenly, the whole Guild started to shake. Puffs of smoke started slipping through cracks in the ground, and there whole floor was darker. Wigglytuff was crouching, and looked like he was about to explode. He had tears in his eyes, and no one was sure if he was extremely sad or furious. Everyone covered their heads and crouched down onto the floor, and Chatot flapped his wings quickly, trying to get the explorers' attention._

_"Everyone! Please say the morning cheer and be happy about it! _Please_!" Chatot shouted as loud as he could so the others could hear._

_All of the explorers stood up and yelled as happy as their could (Well, fake happiness to tell you the truth), "Hooray!"__ Then, the Guild suddenly stopped rumbling.__ The room became brighter, and everyone in the room stood up._

_Wigglytuff had an expressionless face for a couple of seconds, and a huge grin appeared. "Yay! Everybody's friends!"_

_Chatot looked at him with a surprised face, but quickly put a happier face on and said, "O-Okay then! Everyone get to work!" The explorers looked cheerful and happy, but when Chatot and Wigglytuff went inside the Chamber and closed the doors behind them, their faces returned to frustrated and annoyed faces. They all started talking about Team Skull and the problems they would cause, and Team Skull came over to Team FlameFist._

_"Chaw-haw-haw, hope you guys have fun with your little job. Chaw-haw-haw!" Skuntank laughed. Zubat and Koffing did the same, and they left the FlameFist members._

It wasn't so hard to believe Team Skull would've planned all this. It seemed like the thing they would do anytime... Plus, they had been so mean and horrible to the Team it was obvious Team Skull would target Team FlameFist. And they actually were smart enough-well, _Skuntank _was smart enough- to make a plan like this. There was a bit of a flaw in the little plan of course...**  
**

"There's one problem for your team. _Us!_" Mawile yelled.

"How are you gonna take the Perfect Apples if we're still here?" Cyndaquil asked, taking a battle stance. Riolu and Mawile did the same.

"Chaw-haw-haw! That's not even a real problem for us! Get ready for our noxious gas combo!"

"Heh-heh-heh! You'll drop with just of whiff of this!"

"Whoa-ho-ho! You can't stand this combo for one second!"

The three Poison-type Pokemon released a a huge cloud of gas at Team FlameFist.

"Ahhh!" The three Pokemon cried as the gas covered them. They passed out, and Team Skull made their way over to the tree.

"Now, that they're out of the way, let's get this Perfect Apples and bring them to that big Wigglytuff," Skuntank said. Zubat flew up to the Apples and plucked each one off of the branches, Koffing and Skuntank catching them as they fell. Team Skull left the clearing and Apple Woods, and after about half an hour passed, Team FlameFist woke up.

"Oh... That was horrible!" Riolu said as he stood up.

"That was how it smelled when Skuntank released that gas on me back at the Guild, but this time, it smelled three times worse!" Cyndaquil told them, Mawile helping her back up on her feet.

"Hey, Mawi," Riolu called. Mawile looked at him, rolling his eyes.

"Mawi? Really? _Mawi _is my nickname?"

"Yeah, yeah. I couldn't think of anything better! So, as I was saying... Why were you affected by the Poison gas now, but you weren't when Cynda was hit by it in the Guild?"

"The smell of the gas Skuntank released _alone _at the Guild was not as strong. I barely smelled any of it. But now, because the stench was three times as strong, I could smell it. It smelled really... Well, you know how it smelled!" Mawile told Riolu.

"Look! The Apples are gone!" Cyndaquil shouted, pointing to the big tree. Riolu and Mawile stopped talking and looked up at the tree. There were no more Perfect Apples in its branches.

"Man! I guess we have to go back to Chatot and say this mission was a complete failure!" Riolu said sadly, shaking his head.

"Let's go, boys," Cynda said to her teammates. She headed to the entrance of the clearing. Rio and Mawile followed her.

"So _Mawi_? Are you kidding me, Riolu?" Mawile whispered to Riolu.

"Hey! It's hard to come up with a nickname for you! With Cyndaquil, it's easier!" Riolu answered back, quietly. The two team members continued talking, and the beginning of their conversation was just about Mawile's nickname. That lasted for twenty minutes. Cyndaquil continued listening to Rio and Mawile's talk the whole walk back. Truthfully, she actually knew that they could just use the Explorer Badge to transport themselves back at the Guild in a few seconds... but her teammates conversation had started getting interesting, since it turned from Mawile's nickname to their Water-type friend.

"So, when do you think she'll get here?" Riolu asked Mawile eagerly.

"I don't know. I guess she might be here in probably a month or so. After all, there is the mystery of the strange weather in Treasure Town and the Time Gears," Mawile answered.

"I can't wait to see her again! It must have been so long since we both saw her!"

"Actually it's only been about two years since I saw her. Pikachu is going to have to take care of her for a while. Meanwhile, we should just keep working on our exploration team. As much as I want to continue traveling, I want to stay in this team after a while. And, all of the strange weather might stop me from leaving the region. I am guessing you will stay in this team for-"

"Forever!" Riolu said, trying to keep his voice down. Cynda could still hear him speak. In the human world, Cynda could hear a lot of things because she had some good hearing. Bianca would sometimes say she had the 'ears of a hawk' instead of the eyes of a hawk. Cheren would laugh about this sometimes, and Touya would tease her playfully. Oh, how she missed those days...

"Heh heh. I expected that answer. I wish I could, but I have a dream to travel everywhere in this world," Mawile said with a small smile. He used the smile to hide a small feeling of sadness, remembering how he would probably never see Riolu, Cyndaquil, Pikachu, or _her _again after he left this region. The distance from the new island to this region and Pikachu's region was too far, and the only way to reach it would be from a legendary Pokemon... from what he has heard. There was a rumor that said the new island was so far that rafts and boats could never reach it. Only legendary Pokemon could get you there. Mawile doesn't fully believe the rumor, and is willing to try to get to the island by raft. He just won't tell anyone his plan yet.

It was a shorter walk now. The boys had luckily followed Cyndaquil during their conversation to go the shorter way back to the Guild. Cynda made sure they followed her since they were so busy talking. There was no sign of Team Skull at all during the entire walk, so that meant they had already reached the Guild. The sun was almost down and the sky had turned to a dark purple (not because of weather this time). Stars were faintly lit behind disappearing clouds.

"We must have been gone for a while. It's almost completely nighttime!" Riolu said, looking up at the sky.

"I wonder how all of this will turn out now that we don't have the Perfect Apples," Cynda said to her friends. Mawile looked down at the ground. _I don't want to think about that. This is going to end badly now that we failed this important job, especially since it is for the Guildmaster._ The Team entered the Guild and climbed down to the Ground Floor. All of the exploration teams were there, chatting and laughing before dinner. Cynda, Riolu, and Mawile walked quietly to the Guildmaster's Chamber, hoping not to get any attention along the way. No one was looking for them, so it was easier, even though it was crowded because of the new teams that had formed a few weeks ago. The trio opened the door quietly and closed the Chamber's door when they all entered. When they all turned around, Chatot was right in front of their faces.

"_Well?_ Did you get the Perfect Apples?" Chatot asked, hoping for a yes.

Mawile looked away, pretending to look out the window and 'subconsciously' pushed Riolu forward with his left hand. Rio looked at Mawile, who just waved his hand, which meant "say it."

"Um... Erm, w-well we uh... W-We j-just... We didn't get the Perfect Apples," Riolu stuttered out. Chatot's eyes widened and his lower beak dropped in shock. It was then that he started to panic.

"Oh dear! What in the world are we going to do? The Guildmaster will be so displeased with this bad news! What are we going to do?" Chatot shouted, flying around in a circle.

"Where's the Guildmaster now?" Mawile asked. There was a quiet yawn in the back of the room. The four Pokemon turned around, and saw Wigglytuff stretching.

He saw Team FlameFist and said, "Oh! Why hello Team FlameFist! It's a nice night out now isn't it? Today is a good day!" A huge grin appeared on his face as he started dancing. "So! Did you get those Perfect Apples from Apple Woods?"

Chatot gulped. "Well... See, Guildmaster. It appears that Team FlameFist... _failed _to get the Perfect Apples." He was afraid of what would happen next. Wigglytuff's grin became a bit smaller.

"That's okay! Maybe you managed to find more on the huge tree! You can get them later!" Wigglytuff said. He wasn't all that happy about this.

"Guildmaster... There weren't any more Perfect Apples on the tree. They're all gone," Riolu told him. The Guildmaster's smile was wiped clean off his face, and a sad expression replaced the grin.

"N-N-No more... Perfect Apples?" Wigglytuff mumbled. Tears started to show up in his eyes, and he crouched down again. Suddenly, the room started shaking, and puffs of smoke started appearing around them.

"Guildmaster! Please stop! We are so sorry we don't have an of those Perfect Apples you requested!" Chatot shouted over the noise.

"We've gotta stop all of this before the Guild falls apart!" Riolu told everyone.

"The room's getting brighter!" Mawile said loudly, "Everyone cover your eyes!" They all did as he said, and the whole room was enveloped in bright light.

"Excuse me!" a voice came from the light. The bright light died away, and the room looked the way it was before the trembling started. Three Pokemon were in the room now, and Wigglytuff stood up straight. Riolu, Mawile, Chatot, and Cyndaquil turned around to the door.

"Did someone order a Perfect Apple?" Skuntank asked. Zubat and Koffing pushed Rio, Mawile, and Cyndaquil out of the way, allowing Skuntank to move forward and place a Perfect Apple on the rug.

Wigglytuff looked at the apple, and a huge smile appeared on his face. "It's a Perfect Apple! Thank you friends!"

"My pleasure, Guildmaster," Skuntank replied politely with a smile.

"H-Hey! Wait a second! We were the ones getting them!" Riolu angrily yelled," but you guys came and-"

"Quiet!" Chatot snapped. "Don't shout at Team Skull because they accomplished something important that you _failed _to do!" Riolu groaned in response. "Because of this failure, you three will not have any dinner tonight!"

"WHAT?" Cynda, Riolu, and Mawile all shouted, surprised.

"You three did not get those Perfect Apples as told, while Team Skull did! You need some punishment, and no dinner is one! Do not come to the mess hall tonight!" Chatot turned to Skuntank, Zubat, and Koffing. "Thank goodness _you three _actually completed the important job! If it wasn't for you, we would have been in even more trouble! Isn't that right, Guildmaster?" When he did not get a response, he turned to the back of the room. "Guildmaster?" It turned out the Guildmaster had fallen asleep, holding the Perfect Apple. "Oh dear... I guess I'll have to wake him up for dinner. Again, thank you, Team Skull. You all can go now."

The two teams left the room, and when Chatot had closed the Chamber's doors, Skuntank looked at Team FlameFist with a smirk.

"Guess you three are gonna starve tonight. Chaw haw haw!" Skuntank laughed.

"The only reason we didn't get those apples was because you and your 'team' had taken them already and knocked us out!" Mawile said angrily with a glare.

"We wouldn't have to miss dinner if you three hadn't come along!" Cynda said, trying to keep calm with the problem.

"Why do you guys have to mess with us?" Riolu asked in an angry tone.

"It's just fun to mess with you guys after you beat my partners in Beach Cave," Skuntank answered, sounding as if it was not a big deal.

"This is a bit too far for a joke," Cynda pointed out with a stern face.

"Chaw haw. You know, I am surprised we fooled that Chatot with our 'goody two shoes' attitude. Well, I was the one who acted that way," Skuntank said, shrugging **(I have no idea if that's possible for a Pokemon like him...)**, "and now, we have to stay here for dinner, something you three can't have." He smirked as he finished his sentence. "Now go on. Go to your rooms. No reason for you to stay out here besides starving for the night. Chaw haw haw!"

"Heh heh heh! We sure fooled those two idiots in that Chamber!"

"Whoa ho ho! No one's as clever as the boss!"

"Chaw haw! Good night, Team FlameFist," Skuntank laughed. The trio left the Poison-types and went in their room. Riolu plopped into his bed, facing the ceiling. Cynda did the same, as did Mawile.

"I can't believe we can't have dinner! I am gonna be starving tomorrow!" Riolu whined, putting his hand on his empty belly.

"We have an apple left in our bag," Cynda told him, taking it out of the Treasure Bag.

"That won't be enough to last the entire night, and if we shared it we would each only have a third of it. That won't fill our bellies like our regular dinner in the mess hall," Mawile said to her.

Cynda sighed. "We still have to eat something anyway. Riolu, do you have an idea how we can cut this Apple into three pieces?"

"Yeah!" Riolu looked at the Apple, and he put the white horn on his right paw in the small space between the stem and the side. He slowly slid the horn down, and was surprised that it was actually cutting the Apple. When it reached the bottom, Riolu plucked the piece off the stem. "Here." He handed the piece of Apple to Cyndaquil. After cutting the last two pieces off, the three ate their pieces.

"At least we ate something," Cynda said, "That should suppress the hunger we are going to feel tonight."

"We might as well go to sleep now. That way, we won't be wondering about dinner in the mess hall for the rest of the time we're awake," Mawile told them.

"Sure... Goodnight, Cynda. Goodnight, _Mawi_," Riolu said, smirking as he said the nickname he had given Mawile.

"That's not my nickname... and goodnight," Mawile replied, turning on his side and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight boys." Cyndaquil turned the lamps around the room off, making the only light source the moonlight coming in from the window. _I wonder what Cheren and Bianca are doing right now..._Cynda thought, _They must be wondering where I am, and I'm doing... Oh gosh, what about my Pokemon?... I hope I can get back to them. I remember the times we hung out, one of them being in Nimbasa City with Touya.  
_

"_It's great to see that you have all of the badges so far! I am happy that my Herdier is doing fine too, and that it evolved!" Touya said, petting his Herdier's head._

_"Dewott's doing great too! It's so adorable, and yet sooooo strong!" Bianca hugged Dewott, who hugged back and pet **her **head._

_"Pignite is also strong. It's attacks have a lot of power," Cheren noted about his Fire-type,"although, neither me nor Bianca can defeat our little friend here in a battle. She has defeated us in every battle we've had since Nuvema Town."_

_Touya smiled at Servine's trainer. "Ha ha. You're already a strong trainer! I wonder if you can defeat **me **in battle!"_

_"I'd like to see you try, Touya!" Cynda teased. Servine stepped in front of Herdier and nodded it's head, which meant it wanted a battle. Herdier understood this, and nodded back. "It seems our Pokemon understand each other!"_

_"I want to see a battle! C'mon you two!" Bianca cheered. Dewott came over to Snivy and Herdier, and high-fived Servine. When Herdier realized it couldn't do the same, all three started laughing._

_"I wonder how this battle will go..." Cheren wondered aloud, "It looks like all three of these Pokemon are happy without battling."_

_"Cheren, what does that mean?" Bianca questioned," They're already friends!"_

_"Oh, Bianca..." Cheren sighed._

_"Well, let's battle!" Cynda said, her hands on her hips with a smile on her face._

Cyndaquil remembered she had defeated Touya, and he was still proud that she had won. He could act like a brother to her. She and Touya had such a nice brother-sister relationship, almost like what she thought about Cheren and Bianca (even though they disagreed with that idea). Cynda continued to remember the memories of her _human _friends until she fell asleep.

* * *

**I am finally done this chapter!I know I haven't updated in MONTHS! I was sooo busy and I didn't have a lot of time during this week since I forgot to add this chapter! I was also working on another story so I was also busy working on _that _story too! Luckily, I managed to finish this one! The ending to this one was just an event I made up. If I manage to get to the end of this story, I might consider starting a Black and White fic about the time before Cyndaquil (Servine's trainer) turned into a Pokemon. I am also giving her a name when she is human, but I haven't decided what it will be yet.**

**HOPEFULLY I can add a new chapter soon! Sorry for not updating in SO LONG!_  
_**


	9. Chapter 9 The Guild's Expedition Part 1

**Chapter 9**

**The Guild's Expedition (Part 1)  
**

**Wow, it's been approximately 7 months since I last updated THIS story!**

**I chose to update this story since it has been 6 MONTHS already! I wanted to update this story before Christmas but I was busy (AGAIN) this week and for the rest of the summer. THEN I got into gLee, Batman Arkham Asylum and City, Pokemon Black, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (-Epic right there), and (now) LittleBigPlanet. Oh and I had concerts and parades to deal with and I had to organize a clothes drive. -_- Oh and then during band camp and the entire month of August I had a bit of a FREAKOUT because of my 'best friend' ( and now the band people know that they should stay away when I'm mad because I'm 'crazy').**

**SOOOOO YES my summer and past 3 months were stressful and hard. Somehow I found time to update my glee story because I was in my 'total-GLEEK' phase, as I call it.**

**BUT I got Pokemon White and POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON EXPLORERS OF SKY for Christmas! I am so glad that I got the game back, and it motivated me to start this story again! :) I am Cyndaquil again (I honestly wonder if I would become a Cyndaquil if everyone in the world became a Pokemon) and I picked Riolu for my partner. Although I am working on getting Mawile back into the team :\**

**Okay, so _about the story_, some author's notes!**

**1. This chapter is about the Guild's expedition, which takes place 3 days after the last chapter. I didn't want to write too much about the jobs the team would take because I think I would be stalling a bit on the actual progression of the main plot of the game.**

**2. In the game, you're given two paths to go to head for Fogbound Lake. I'm making the characters choose the first paths (Craggy Coast, Mt. Horn, and Foggy Forest) since I normally choose those.**

**3. The levels of Cynda, Rio, and Mawi are:**

**Cynda- LV 15**

**Rio- LV 16**

**Mawi- LV 15**

**Riolu has the highest level out of the team so far because of the fact that your partner levels up faster than you in the game.**

**4. I'm hoping I can update this particular story fast now that I have the game again and I just finished this part of the story. I wrote some things down while I was playing of things I would write in this fanfic. This _might _just make me update faster.**

**5. Near the beginning of this story, I wrote a segment about Cynda's human friends in Unova- Cheren, Bianca, Touya, and N (sort of). I might just make a (long) Pokemon Black and White fanfic for what happens during the course of this story while Cynda is a Pokemon, since the game NEVER points out what happens in the human/Pokemon world while the player is a Pokemon.**

**6. If you remember, in the third chapter of the story, Cynda says she was sleeping on Moonlight Hill when she was turned into a Pokemon. _HOWEVER_, in the first chapter, she was the one was in the storm and was turned into a Pokemon like the player in the game. This was NOT an error I made. There is a reason behind this that will be told later in the story.**

**Thank you to everyone who read the story so far and are keeping up with it! I was surprised that people still read the story at all considering how it's this story's birthday in 4 days :) 1-14-11, and now 1-14-12. I'm so glad I kept this story instead of deleting it!  
**

**Okay, so now that I have all those little notes down and I have a Boost from the Pretzel Factory, Hot Chocolate Milk, and half a pretzel, and it's 9:53 PM on December 27, 2011, I SHALL COMMENCE WRITING!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I finally wrote a disclaimer for this story! Sadly I don't own Pokemon. I only own this story and what I wrote.**

**Feel free to read and review!  
**

* * *

"Everyone, I have an important announcement!" Chatot said after the morning cheer, "The Guildmaster and I have planned the Guild's expedition!" The explorers in the room got excited when they heard 'expedition'. "We are going to explore Fogbound Lake."

"Fogbound Lake?" Sunflora asked.

"It is a lake located far from the Guild that exploration teams almost never find," the bird replied, "Some explorers _do_ find it, but their memories are erased!"

"Hey hey! I heard the Pokemon, Uxie, erases their memories!" Corphish said, "Some say that Uxie wipes the explorers' memories clean of the place when they get to the lake!"

"Correct. However, due to the lake being a legend, Pokemon would go around spreading rumors and such, so we don't know what is true about the lake. Anyway, the Guildmaster will be choosing who is going on the expedition, so do your best for the next few days to raise your chances of getting picked! After the Pokemon are picked, we will be forming teams, pack up for the long trip, and then leave! So, get to work everyone!"

"HOORAY!" the explorers' shouted. Everyone else left except Riolu, Cynda, and Mawile, as usual. Riolu was about to say something when Chatot came over.

"Ah, Team FlameFist. So sorry to say this, but I think it would be best if you give up on going to Fogbound Lake."

"What?" All three Pokemon exclaimed.

"Well, you failed the task of bringing the Guildmaster his Perfect Apples. Even though he looks happy, that doesn't mean he is not upset about your failure in the mission. Clearly this failure will bring your chances of being picked to go on the expedition will be extremely low now, so it is best not to get your hopes up," Chatot told them.

"But it's not our fault that we didn't get those Perfect Apples!" Mawile said, crossing his arms with a slight frown.

"Yeah, we would have gotten those Apples, but Team Skull-" Riolu started.

"Do _not _try to blame the Pokemon who actually accomplished what you could not!" Chatot interrupted, flapping his wings angrily, "Team _Skull _managed to bring in those Perfect Apples, and they were _new explorers_!" Cyndaquil sighed quietly. They couldn't convince Chatot that Team Skull had taken the credit of finding the Perfect Apples, not if they were acting so nice. "Now then..." The Flying-type calmed down. "As I said, it would be best not to get your hopes up, not with your chances being this low. That is all. Now get to work!" He walked into the Guildmaster's Chamber and closed the doors.

It was Riolu's turn to sigh. "I can't believe we might not get picked for this expedition..."

"It's okay if we don't get picked," Mawile said. "We have tons of time to find this lake. I remember hearing about Fogbound Lake from my friend." He smiled at the thought of her and Pikachu. "I wonder if they ever found it."

"They really went to look for it?" Riolu asked.

"Yeah. In one of their letters, they said they would come here and look for the lake. Considering the fact that I got that letter a long time ago, I guess I missed them coming here."

Cynda piped up and said, "Maybe you can ask them if they found it when they visit you."

"That's a good thought," Mawile replied. _I wonder if I could ask her about her human friends. Like Riolu would ask Cyndaquil. I should ask in the next letter I write to her and Pikachu. _"Anyway, we should get going. No use staying here and talking all day."

"Especially with Chatot in the Guildmaster's Chamber. He could see us if he just opens the door," Riolu said, "Maybe he's just squawking about the whole 'Perfect Apple mission failure' we had." The trio climbed the ladder and went to the two Boards on the second floor to pick jobs.

_**Human/Pokemon**_** World- Unova**

**(A/N: _Her_ is Cyndaquil, but Bianca, Cheren, and Touya only know her human name, which I have not decided yet. So for now, at least in this _Human/Pokemon World_ part, _her_ is Cyndaquil, not Riolu and Mawile's friend)  
**

**"Cheren, I'm really worried," Bianca said, pacing around his room, "We haven't heard from _her_ in exactly 2 weeks!"**

**"I know," Cheren replied sitting on his bed. He took out a Pokeball chain that _she _had made for him, Bianca, and Touya when they were all younger. "It's not normal _not_ hearing from her. I've tried to call her XTransceiver but she's not answering at all. By the way. where's Touko?"  
**

**Touya sat next to Cheren, petting his new Eevee. "She had to go do some more research for Professor Juniper. She went to go catch a shiny Gyarados, but what are the chances of finding that? Oh, and I remember she said the last time we talked that she was going to Moonlight Hill with her Pokemon, but the next morning, I went there to check on her and she was gone. Only her Pokemon were there. There was nothing left besides them."**

**Bianca gripped both sides of her hat and pulled it down. She had a habit of doing this when she was worried, and _she_, Cheren, and Touya had been around the blonde Pokemon Trainer long enough to know this. "I _WISH _we knew where she was! Where could she have gone? She doesn't have a real family besides us, and she couldn't have gone that far away from us without her Pokemon! Oh, _what_ are we going to do?"**

**_Her_ Serperior tugged on Bianca's dress. Bianca let go of her hat and looked at the Pokemon. "Ser, Ser, Ssss, Serrr." Bianca couldn't understand the Pokemon, but she understood the look in it's eyes: sadness. The Pokemon missed _her_ too, probably just as much. ****Serperior** moved back to Unfezant's side, still bothered by the bird's pink 'mask' on it's face (Unfezant is a male, although I don't think it makes sense that the males have the pink-ish masks)**.**

**"I feel bad for _her_ Pokemon... They have to live without their trainer," Bianca said****, pulling her hat down again, "Why oh why did _she_ leave? This is soooo bad! We HAVE GOT to find _her_ soon!"**

**Cheren watched as Touya walked over to Bianca and put his hands on her shoulders. "Bianca, it's okay. We'll find _her_. ****I just know we will! Just relax, okay?"**

**Bianca breathed in and out deeply until she was calm. "O-Okay. I-I'm gonna get a glass of water. Would it be okay if I went downstairs and asked, Cheren?"**

**The ****black-haired boy answered, "As long as it calms your nerves. We don't need you stressing out so much right now." Bianca nodded, Touya letting go of her shoulders when she turned to walk down the stairs. When she was gone, Touya sat next to Cheren again.**

**Touya sighed, putting his arm on his right leg and resting his head on his hand. "Cheren?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"How can you be so calm about this?"**

**"I am calm most of the time, although I'm sometimes not when I'm in a battle. However, I can be calm right now even with _her _disappearance****. unlike Bianca. Also, I don't even know why you need to ask how I can be so calm right now. You seem calm."**

**"Yeah, on the outside**** I look like I am, but on the inside? I'm just as nervous and worried as Bianca. I miss _her_ a lot..." Cheren looked over at the other boy and saw that his eyes looked watery, as if the boy would cry right there. He padded Touya's back hesitantly but in a comforting way. The last time he had ever done this (or the only person he had ever done this to) was _her_, when he, Touya, Touko, and Bianca came to _her _mansion to comfort _her_ when _she_ found out _her_ parents' passed away.**

**"Don't worry, Touya. Like you told Bianca, we will _definitely _find her. I'm absolutely sure of it. We'll do whatever we can to find her and bring her back to make things back to normal and we can continue our lives the same way before her disappearance." Touya looked up at him after wiping his eyes with his sleeves.**

**"T-Thanks, Cheren."**

**"If it makes you feel any better, I am feeling the exact same feeling as you right now. I'm worried sick. I honestly wish she could just come back right now so we can all hang out like we used to, even if Touko isn't here. If only Touko was here to help us... but as you say, she's doing research."**

**"Heh heh, she always switches from battling to research, then back to battling. She could never make up her mind." Touya smiled a little. "I wonder what's taking so long for Bianca to come back. She was only just getting a glass a water..."**

**"She's probably just talking to her Pokemon. Ha, what I just said reminds me of N." Cheren and Touya still remembered the green-haired childish boy. They remembered N and his father Ghetsis, and that N had left the region with both Reshiram and Zekrom. Touya and Touko both decided to release the legendary Pokemon since they thought it would be best for both legendary Pokemon to be free, especially with N because of his ability to understand Pokemon. _She_ had been there to see the event, and that was the last time they had ever seen _her_ in person.**

**Touya sat up and wiped his eyes again, giving a tiny smile to Cheren. "He was pretty weird, wasn't he? He seemed to be really interested in _her_ for some reason, even more than he was interested in me and Touko. N is probably the strangest guy we will ever meet."**

**Cheren laughed a bit, something he hadn't done in a while since _she_ disappeared. "Well, he had green hair, a childish personality, and the ability to 'speak' to Pokemon. That is quite strange."**

**"Yeah." Touya slouched. "I still miss _her_ though. I wonder if N knows _she's_ gone."**

**"Most likely, he doesn't have a clue. He's probably in some other region." Cheren saw a tear fall from Touya's eye. "Cheer up, Touya. It'll be okay. If you want we can go to Castelia City and _try _to get a Castelia Cone." He knew Touya loved Castelia Cones when they could get them. When all four of them managed to get a Cone, Touya had devoured his first, and he said it was the best thing he had ever tasted.**

**Wiping the tear away, Touya chuckled. "If we can even get _one_, we're lucky! It annoys me whenever there isn't anymore when we get to the front of the line!" He started to describe one of his favorite times he had a Castelia Cone with them, laughing most of the time. Cheren listened and smiled sometimes, even joining Touya in his laughter.**

**Bianca crouched halfway up the stairs, listening to Touya and Cheren. She grinned at the fact that Cheren cheered up Touya. Cheren wasn't the person she would expect to cheer up anyone, mainly Touya since they were normally battling each other over _her_. _She _didn't know it was about _her_, but Bianca never told _her_ at all since she wanted the girl to figure it out for herself. _If only she was back here now_, Bianca thought, her grin falling.**

_**A few days later**  
_

_Pokemon World- Wigglytuff's Guild: Nighttime_

Riolu, Cyndaquil, and Mawile laid down in their beds after dinner. Riolu turned the lamp in their room out, the only light in the room coming from the moon outside.

"I can't believe that Wigglytuff's picking the teams tomorrow!" Riolu said, putting his arms behind his head and resting it on top of them.

"I hope you guys get picked." Mawile looked out the window and at the moon. "I know I won't be able to go though."

Riolu looked over at him and asked, "Huh? Why not? You're a part of the team!"

"Well, I didn't actually join the Guild. I'm a part of the team, but not the Guild. You and Cyndaquil are the ones who formed the team and joined the Guild, not me." Mawile turned his gaze to Cyndaquil. "Hey, Cyndaquil? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Cynda replied in a tired voice.

Riolu looked at her. "But you've been so quiet today. That's not like you."

Cyndaquil sighed and sat up. "Well, I've had dreams. I've seen my human friends in Unova in my dreams for some reason."

"What's going on with your human friends?" Riolu asked her.

"They're really worried about me. Bianca is freaking out about it and is absolutely worried. Cheren is pretty calm, but as he said in my dreams, he says he's 'worried sick'. So is Touya, he's cried a little. Touko isn't there with them since she's doing research for a professor. I doubt she knows I'm gone, but I know she would be acting exactly like Bianca if she knew I was gone. In one dream, probably my favorite, Cheren cheered Touya up when he was about to start crying, and he asked Touya if he wanted to get a Castelia Cone at Castelia City." Cynda chuckled. "They were both laughing. I don't remember the last time I ever heard everyone laugh, mainly Cheren and Touya _together_."

Riolu looked over at Mawile. Both of them knew the other had no idea what Cynda meant by a 'Castelia Cone' or this 'Castelia City', wherever it was. The both of them them would like to see what the humans in her world looked like and what Cynda's friends looked like. They already knew that what Cyndaquil was talking about was only in the Human world, which meant they would never even get to see her friends or Castelia City.

"Oh, how I miss them," Cynda said, bringing Riolu and Mawile out of their thoughts, "So, anyway, I'm just excited about tomorrow. Hopefully we get picked!"

"Although Chatot did say not to get your hopes up," Riolu reminded her.

"Aw, cheer up Rio!" Cynda replied to him, giving him a smile. Riolu couldn't see it, but he knew it was on her face.

Mawile laid back down and folded his hands on his lap. "After all, Wigglytuff doesn't seem mad. He doesn't seem like the Pokemon _to_ get mad, and he's way too cheerful to be upset enough to not pick you two."

"Good point," Riolu said, "I think we should be getting some sleep now. I'm so nervous about tomorrow, I probably won't sleep, but i still want to have at least a little of it."

"True, I am nervous too, despite the fact that I won't be going anyway. Goodnight, Riolu. Goodnight, Cyndaquil," Mawile said, moving so that his back was facing his two teammates.

"I'm gonna go to sleep too, Cynda. Let's hope we get picked anyway." Riolu told her, positioning himself so that he was facing the entrance to the room. "Goodnight, Cyndaquil." After a few seconds, he was asleep.

_I guess he's not as nervous as he says if he can fall asleep that fast_, Cynda thought. _Kind of reminds me of Touya__ when he was about to go into the Battle Subway and get the highest winning streak 'ever'._ She smiled again. Touya always had some kind of ambition, and he always had something to try to accomplish once he finished one objective. _One of my favorite things about him_. Cynda soon drifted off into sleep while thinking about her _human_ friends.

**The next morning... (A/N Hey, it's 11:23 PM on December 28th... I was writing earlier but I would rather try to keep track as to when I'm writing and I just typed the date and current time down)**

"AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

Wigglytuff listened to the explorers cheers and waited for Chatot to speak. He was lucky that the bird did since the pink Pokemon was about to fall asleep with his eyes open (again). "Okay everyone. I have the list of the teams who will be going on the expedition!" Chatot announced, holding up a scroll with different names scribbled messily on the lines, "Here are the Pokemon who are going: Loudred-"

"Ha ha! I KNEW I would get on the list!" Loudred shouted, walking up to the front of the room. _Says the guy who was just nervous five seconds ago_, _Hey hey, he doesn't need to be so LOUD about it_, and _He's gonna be a loud one_ were some of the thoughts going on in a few explorers' heads.

"Yes, yes. Next is Sunflora-"

"Ohmygosh, I'm going! I can't wait!"

"-Corphish-"

"Hey hey, I'm going too! Who knew?"

"-Diglett and Dugtrio-"

"Hey, dad! We're going too!"

"I know, son. This is going to be exciting for the both of us."

"-Croagunk and Chimeco-"

"Meh- heh- heh, time to start packing!"

"Ohh~ An expedition! How exciting!~"

"-Team Skull-"

"Chaw haw haw, hard to believe us beginners are going."

"-Bidoof-"

"I-I'm going on the expedition? Yup, yup, this is gonna b-be so fun!" The little Normal-type Pokemon started to shake.

"Bidoof? Is everything alright?" Chatot asked before he started to say the next name.

"Yup, yup! It's just... I'm so happy that I'm going on the expedition, because I feel like I achieved something! Like I reached my goal and all my hard work paid off! Yup, yup, it's just so... overwhelming!~" Riolu and Cyndaquil smiled at each other and patted Bidoof's back, like they were proud of him.

"Alright, good to see you are ever-so-happy about this." The bird gave the Pokemon a smile." And... that's everyone!" Chatot finished.

Riolu slouched where he stood and Mawile patted his back comfortingly. _Wow, that reminds me of Cheren and Touya_, Cyndaquil thought, remembering her dream. _Cheren was doing the same thing to Touya when he was trying to cheer Touya up._ She looked at Riolu directly. _Oh, poor Riolu._She walked over to him and gave him a hug, Mawile still patting his back.

_Chaw haw haw! Team FlameFist isn't going on the expedition! Mission accomplished_. Skuntank's eyes moved to Cyndaquil's team and he watched Mawile and Cyndaquil comfort Riolu. _Chaw haw, their trying to help the little chicken! What a cry baby!_

Chatot was just about to roll up the scroll when he took a closer look at the bottom of it. "Wait a minute! I see two more names on this list! They were scribbled onto the bottom of the paper!" _The Guildmaster must work on his handwriting! I could barely read this!_ Chatot thought. "The two who are also going are..." His eyes widened. "_Cyndaquil and Riolu?__!_" Cyndaquil let go of Riolu, who immediately jumped up from the news.

"W-We're going? Cynda, we're going on the expedition!" Riolu exclaimed happily. Mawile smiled as Cynda laughed a little at Riolu's reaction.

Chatot turned to Wigglytuff. "G- Guildmaster, you put _everyone's_ name on the list!"

Wigglytuff grinned and replied, "Of course I did! More people on the expedition means more fun!" He started dancing around as if he had a Perfect Apple. "After all, we're all friendly friends, and we should all be together!~"

"But are you sure that's safe, leaving the Guild empty? What if someone tried to break in?"

"Silly Chatot, no one will attempt to break into this Guild! No one is ever that mean!~"

_Honestly, I wonder if the Guildmaster ever has any concern about anything else besides having Perfect Apples in the mess hall..._ Chatot thought, almost sighing at the Guildmaster's carelessness about the Guild's safety.

Skuntank cut into the conversation and said, "Beg your pardon, Guildmaster, but do you think maybe there are _too many_ explorers going on this expedition?" He was referring to Team FlameFist but besides Cynda, Riolu, and Mawile no one else in the room knew that.

Wigglytuff stopped dancing and looked at the Poison-type with a confused and slightly sad face. "Too many?" he repeated.

"Yes, it seems like there are too many explorers going on this expedition. It seems a bit dangerous to have so many Pokemon leaving here. Why would you want so many going to the lake?"

The Guildmaster perked up and started his dancing once more. "Ha ha!~ More friends means more fun, of course! Everyone should have fun on this little trip, not just us!~ Everyone will feel so happy and cheerful!~"

"What?" Skuntank was caught off guard with this answer. Wigglytuff was definitely strange, shown by his answer to Skuntank's question.

"Now then, everyone, start packing up! We need to get moving as soon as possible! Do what you need to so you can be ready for the expedition! Now, go on and prepare!" Chatot and Wigglytuff left the explorers to talk and entered the Guildmaster's Chamber. When he closed the doors behind him, Chatot sighed. "Guildmaster, why did you allow Team FlameFist to come along?"

Wigglytuff walked to the back of the room and sat down on his rug. "I didn't want to leave them all alone in the Guild. They are such good friends!~ I would not want them to be bored and alone while we're off having fun on an adventure!"

"Don't you remember they failed to bring you Perfect Apples a few days ago? How are you not upset about that? Even with a failure like that, you still want them to come with us?"

"Ha ha, of _course_, Chatot! Obviously I would be upset with not having my delicious Perfect Apple, which I love with a passion, but it isn't necessarily Team FlameFist's fault that they couldn't get me even one Perfect Apple," Wigglytuff explained, "I would never blame little Cyndaquil and her partners Rio and Mawi, even for something like that. They are too-dear friends of mine already, and I wouldn't be mad at them for that situation. Even if I was mad at them, I would forgive them. After all, they are novice explorers, so I don't think they would be too inexperienced to get one liiiittle Perfect Apple for me. Unless something stopped them from getting to the Perfect Apples, but I wouldn't be mad!~"

Chatot didn't realize that his beak was hanging open. He had never heard the Guildmaster defend an exploration team for a long time. _Ever since **she** came to th_e _Guild_, Chatot thought. He shook his head, closing his beak. _This is not the time to remember such __sad memories_.

"Well Guildmaster, how are Cyndaquil and her team such 'dear friends' to you already? They have only been here for at least a month!" Chatot sat across from Wigglytuff on the rug, listening to his response.

"Hey, Chatot, don't you think Cyndaquil is similar to **her** by any chance?" Wigglytuff asked. He was normally happy and cheerful, dancing around and all. However, when it came to _**her**_, Wigglytuff felt more sad and unhappy. He could hide it well, but he felt it on the inside. The best explorer (in his opinion) who came to the Guild was _**her**_. Sure, there was the Great Scizor, but _**she **_had been the most important out of the entire Guild. Coming from Wigglytuff, this probably would've sounded silly if it came from his mouth. However, it was the truth in his mind. Losing _**her**_ had affected the Guild, including him and Chatot, greatly for a while. He, Chatot, and the rest of the Guild would do anything to have her come back.

"Cyndaquil _did_ say she was originally a human, at least from what I have heard Riolu say," Chatot answered. He found it hard to believe that Cyndaquil could have ever been human at all, but she seemed to stand by what she said. "However, I doubt that Cyndaquil had ever been a human because it is impossible! A human turned into a Pokemon? How in the world would that ever happen?"

"It seems like Cynda is telling the truth," Wigglytuff said with a smile, "**_She_ **was a human before, so it's possible that the same thing could have happened to Cynda." He walked over to a small stand made of sticks wrapped together by cloth and picked up a Perfect Apple. "BUT this is definitely not the time to discuss this topic! We should also be getting ready for this expedition!" The pink Pokemon put the Perfect Apple on top of his head and started dancing. "I'm ready!~"

"Guildmaster, that is all you are going to bring? A Perfect Apple?" Chatot asked. He knew the Guildmaster loved his Perfect Apples, but they were going on an expedition!

"Of course, Chatot! You can bring what you want, while I bring my special Perfect Apple!~"

"Oh dear..." Chatot sighed, unsure as to how he could convince the Guildmaster to bring more _helpful_ items. _Why couldn't he love Oran Berries?_

Meanwhile, Cyndaquil, Riolu, and Mawile were sitting in Spinda's Cafe at the table to the left of the entrance. They had brought their drinks to the table and were drinking them during their conversation. The trio had taken the Red, Orange, and Silver Gummis and Plain seeds in Kangaskhan Storage and used them to make drinks. Mawile said they should use them before they leave so that they could be little more stronger.

**(A/N****: Current Time: 6:45 PM Current Date: 1/10/12)**

"So are you going to be okay without us, Mawile?" Riolu asked, drinking some of his Orange Gummi Puree.

"Yeah. I'll just stay in my secret spot and check on the town while you guys are gone, in case anything goes wrong."

"I'm hoping you are okay with all of this, you know, leaving without you."

"I'll be fine, Rio, no need to worry," Mawile replied, giving him a smile.

"If you're sure... Maybe when we come back we all can go exploring at Serenity River, or train at Marowak's Dojo!"

"Ha ha, it's okay!"

Cyndaquil grinned a little at the two. They both reminded her of Cheren and Touya. It made her happy and sad at the same time. Riolu and Mawile could remind her of the friends she couldn't see and she would be glad she could see something similar. Then she would feel sad because she _couldn't_ see the two human boys.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I feel full," Cyndaquil said, gesturing to the number of empty glasses on her side of the round table.

"I do too," Riolu agreed, "I think we finished all of the Red, Orange, and Grey Gummis we have."

"I guess it's time for you guys to go on the expedition then!" Mawile told them, picking up the glasses around him. Riolu and Cyndaquil did the same and the trio brought all of the glasses to Spinda. When she saw how many drinks they had finished she started laughing.

"Wow! You three must've enjoyed those super-duper delicious drinks!" the Ice-type Pokemon said.

"We did have tons of Gummis!" Riolu grinned.

**Back at the Guild**

"What is it Guild master?" Chatot asked, closing the Chamber's doors.

"I have important news!~" The large pink Pokemon ran over to the satchel near the stand that held his Perfect Apples and rummaged through it. He took a letter out of the satchel and walked back to Chatot.

"A letter?"

"Look at the seal on it," Wigglytuff said with a smile, showing the seal. Chatot's eyes widened. The glued-on seal was blue with raindrops and bubbles on the inside. Lightning bolts ran around the edges on the outside of it.

"Y-You think it's f-from-?" Chatot stuttered.

"Yep!~ It's gotta be from them! I wanted to show you the letter and have us look at it together! After all, it _is_ pretty important to us and the rest of the Guild!" Wigglytuff carefully pulled the seal off of the letter and let the paper unroll itself, holding it up so that he and Chatot could see it.

_Dear Guildmaster Wigglytuff and Mister Chatot,_

_It has been so long since we have communicated. I miss the whole Guild so much, I feel like I'm away from my real home. I really wish that I could get over there and say hello at least, but I know I can't. They wouldn't appreciate me leaving this region until my work is finished._

_I told Riolu and Mawile I would be coming to the region sometime. Technically, this is true, but it will take a long time, so please don't tell them about this or let them see this or let them see this letter. I know I am letting them wait for so long, but I have to finish my work before I can finally see them, and it will hurt them so badly if they knew I wouldn't be coming in weeks.  
_

_I miss you and Chatot a **lot**. You both were family to me, along with the rest of the Guild. I have to thank you for allowing me into the Guild in the first place, because I don't think I had the chance to before I left. I miss all the good times we've had together, and my graduation from the Guild. Speaking of which, I do know that it was you two and the rest of the Guild members I was attacking. You can't fool us :) Anyways, I want to see you guys again some day, because I know that sometime soon, another Pokemon will be here to 'save the world' again. Take care of whoever that Pokemon is, will you? I can't help them, so it's up to you guys and the Guild._

_But I **do **have a souvenir from the region I am at. It's in the satchel that contained this letter. My partner and I are in a different region right now, but I was able to get a Wingull to send this letter to you. I needed to talk to you right away. There is more trouble ahead of us, and I think it threatens more than one region..._

Two Pokemon continued to read the letter, and the news that _**she**_ had to tell them left _both _ of the surprised.

"S-Squawk! What? How in the world could this have happened?" Chatot screeched, flapping his wings worriedly.

"This is definitely going to cause some trouble," Wigglytuff said, "What can we do Chatot?"

"I-I-I don't know! **T**h**e**y haven't showed up in such a long time! We should ask her what to do! Send her a reply and ask how we can prepare or maybe stop this! Oh, dear, how are we going to get ready for this?"

"Uhm, Chatot? Could you calm down a liiiiitle?"

"Oh, of-of course, Guildmaster."

"I'm gonna send her a reply, don't worry~. Well, when we come back from the expedition I will! I need some time to think about what I should say!~"

"Alright... Should I check to see who's ready?"

"Yup!~"

Chatot opened the doors to the room and walked out. Right at that moment, the Guild members started gathering in a crowd in front of him.

"Guildmaster! Everyone's here!" Chatot called back in the Guildmaster's Chamber. Wigglytuff came out, Chatot closing the doors, and stood next to the bird.

"Okay, everybody! Now that everyone's ready, time to form the teams! The first team is: Loudred, Sunflora, and Corphish-"

"Hey hey, this might not be too much fun..."

"Ohmygosh, this is gonna be so LOUD!"

"Hey, I am not THAT loud!"

"-Diglett and Dugtrio-"

"Hey dad! We're a father-and-son team!"

"That's great, son! Now we can spend more bonding time together."

"-Croagunk and Chimecho-

"Meh heh heh, leave the fighting- and money- to me!"

"Let's use good teamwork!~"

"-and Bidoof, Cyndaquil, and Riolu."

"Yup, yup! I get to be with my special friends!"

"We're all together! That's great!"

"Let's do our best, Rio!"

"-and I will be traveling with the Guildmaster."

The pink Pokemon woke up from the news, since he had been asleep for almost the entire time. "I have to go with Chatot?" Wigglytuff asked, not happy with having to go with the Flying-type. "This is going to be soooo boring!"

"No complaining! Because of the fact the rest of the explorers are in their own groups, I will be protecting you. And because of _that_, I do not want to hear any complaining about this. Understand?"

"... Meanie," Wigglytuff said quietly. Chatot would have chuckled at the Guildmaster's response, although he was trying to be serious enough to send the 'no complaining' message to the other Pokemon.

"Good luck you guys," Mawile said, hugging Riolu and Cyndaquil. "Make sure to find lots of treasure!"

"We will!" Riolu replied, grinning.

"Take care Mawi! Make sure to watch over everybody while we're gone," Cynda told him with a smile.

"Ha ha, I'll do what I can."

Chatot flapped his wings. "Alright everyone! Let's GO!~"

"HOORAY!" everyone shouted, following Wigglytuff and Chatot out of the Guild. The teams entered the crossroads, and Cynda and Rio waved good-bye to Mawile as they left. He waved back at them until they were out of view.

"Ha ha, such good Pokemon," he said to himself, "I didn't need to go anyway. The guardian already knows me." He smiled at the memory.

**Meanwhile, in a different region...**

"Wow, hard to believe the town's here are so different!" Pikachu said, looking around. _**She **_turned to him.

"There are a lot more towns in this region. It's almost like the human world."

"I think they have some kind of restaurant like Spinda's here. While we were walking I saw some signs that say they have a ton of Oran Berries!"

"Then let's go!"

"Of course!" Pikachu ran straight for what appeared to be the restaurant. _**She **_smiled, shaking her head. _Oh, Pikachu._

_**(A/N: Chapter finished. Current Time: 7:17 PM. Current Date: 1/10/12**_

* * *

**And... IT'S FINISHED!**

**I know, crappy time to end the chapter. But I decided to end the chapter here when the Guild members leave because the chapter was starting to get too. long. The chapter was 7,394 words, so I chose to split this part of the story into two chapters. This is Part 1, so now I am currently making Part 2...**

**I'm gonna try to write as much as I can when I have time, so don't expect anything yet!**

**Oh, and the ****T**h******e**y **mentioned in the letter Wigglytuff and Chatot received are going to be revealed after the end of the main part of the game's story. The ending is going to be slightly (more or less) different from the actual game's ending, and I won't reveal anything. :) I don't want to spoil it!**

**So, the human world bit in the beginning. I wrote that part since I wanted to show what was happening in the human+Pokemon world with Touya, Cheren, and Bianca. I'll be writing another part in the next chapter similar to this one. Cynda disappeared in the human+Pokemon world, and because of her less important profile than her father and mother, no one else other than the three trainers (and N) know about it. Touko doesn't have a clue though, and I don't know if I'm going to have her make an actual appearance in the story later on or just have her continue her 'research'.**

**Well, time to get to writing the next chapter! Hopefully I get to update in a few weeks or so! See ya later!**


	10. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry if I got anyone's hopes up that this story had a new chapter added, first of all.  
**

******Second... it's** been a long while hasn't it? Heh, I know it has. This story was actually going well in my mind, but I've gotten distracted from it. Don't get me wrong, I have done some writing for the next chapter but I haven't actually gotten anything done for this story (or my Spectrobes and Glee story...). Oblivious had been resurrected after it's passing months ago, but as you can see, I haven't been keeping up with the story as I had said. I have done the same for the Glee story and this story as well...  


**Well then, since I haven't updated in a while, I am going to...-**

**Wait, what? You think I'm ending this story? Oh, no no no no no no no, I am not! Geez, what'd make you think that? I was just saying I am putting this story on- WAIT FOR IT...**

**Hiatus**

**Yes, that's correct. This story is going to be on Hiatus.**

**Sorry to say that, but I am currently focused on my The World Ends with You story, Memories of My Friends. I know, it sucks that I am doing this to this story despite being updated like once in such a long time. But I have chosen to get the TWEWY story finished first since I have my attention on it the most, as well as on the game itself that I own. I will continue this story when the TWEWY story is finished, but for now, THIS story is on Hiatus.**

**No not _just _this story. The Spectrobes and Glee story are on Hiatus as well! And they have this same Author's note inside now.**

**I hope to see the TWEWY story completed, and then return to this story as well as the other two.**

**Until then-**

**This story is asleep.**

**Goodbye for a long time, Readers! If you still want something to read from me, read Memories of My Friends. _And _if any of you have actually played The World Ends with You and are Players, you SHOULD SO check out Armeria's TWEWY stories: How could you, Neku? and For Shibuya's Only Composer. I'm just saying, they are the best TWEWY stories I've read that made me cry by the end! Especially For Shibuya's Only Composer, that made me cry _so much_. You can also read the other stories Armeria has written as well, and I do hope Armeria is doing alright.. However, still, those two stories... they make me cry... I LOVE THEM!  
**

***Ahem* Any ways, I shall see all of you later in the future with an update.**

**~Thiswonderfulworldendswithyou**

***That's right, I changed my pen name! :)**

**~Sore wa subarashī sekaida, sore wanaidesu ka?~**

**V**

**~It's a wonderful world, isn't it?~**


End file.
